


【润智】PAIN

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 点了黑道设定的姑娘们接好了嘿点梗+私设=车文，设定大家应该都能看出来以后方向，是相对比较年轻的yz和br。另外提前说一句这个yz身体比较M而这个br性格比较S（默默爬）
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 完结 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520504
Comments: 90
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 点了黑道设定的姑娘们接好了嘿  
> 点梗+私设=车文，设定大家应该都能看出来以后方向，是相对比较年轻的yz和br。另外提前说一句这个yz身体比较M而这个br性格比较S（默默爬）  
> 

第一章

最初的契机是刚开始记事时的一次摔倒。

手脚还用不上力气的年纪，在家里摸打滚打着试图前进，结果右脚绊了左脚，壮烈地倒下，额头直直撞上了桌腿。

头晕眼花间，正在厨房里做午饭的母亲听见声响，匆忙跑进房间，慌张地冲过来，用手绢包住他的头。

彼时他听不清大人口中的语言，只是温吞地看着一脸焦急的母亲，无法理解对方的痛惜之情从何而来。额头上的布料沾了某种粘腻的东西，渗进手绢里。那奇异的、仿佛自己身上沾了另一部分自己的触感，在他记忆中留下了无法磨灭的印象。

第二次意识到自己的异常的契机，是4岁时的一次玩耍。

当时他骑着小三轮车，在初秋的公园里转圈。突然，有骑自行车的高中生一路撞进来，车轮一翻，将他也推倒在地。

那个高中生慌忙爬起来，扶他起身，一边拍着他身上的尘土，一边向他道歉。

“对不起啊、小弟弟，我刹车突然失灵了。对不起对不起，一定很疼吧。你父母呢？我带你去找他们。”

他一知半解地眨着眼，无法领会对方话语中的歉意和恐慌。

疼？

那是什么？

是不是他没学过的单词？

追溯他的人生，从大人口中，他听说自己刚出生时不哭不闹，吓坏了家人，直到护士把他拎起来拍了拍他屁股，才把哭声从他嘴里震出来。

那时感受到的究竟是痛楚，还是更温和的东西，他不得而知。

也许是在他生命某个时间点突然丧失，亦或是打从初始便没有伴随他的降生来到这个世界上。在他的记忆里，他从未感受过“疼痛”。

“无痛症。算是稀有病，全世界的病例也不过40几人。”

医生拍了拍病历，对他和他的家人宣告道：“患者没有痛觉，自律神经对外界刺激不起反应，不会像常人一样感觉到身体发出的疼痛信号。不会察觉到疾病或者受伤，也无法感知肌肉骨骼的过度使用。”

感觉不到疼痛，也就不会因肌肉酸痛或者受伤而退缩。没有顾虑，没有恐惧。

事件的开端是学长说不满他目中无人的态度——纯粹的欲加之罪，他连那个学长姓甚名谁哪年哪班的都不知道，更不明白自己到底什么时候招惹了对方。

打了一架以后，对方边骂着狠话，边跌跌撞撞摸着墙跑开。

然后是三个人。被他揍得左眼乌青的学长领着两个狐朋狗友，把他叫到学校后院，说这次一定要好好教训他一番。

然而滋事者不明白，在整场打斗中，他唯一担心的是衣服撕破了要给母亲添麻烦。三人夹击也好，一起冲上来也好，常人会因为出乎意料的攻击或者过于强悍的暴力而退缩，但他不会。

拳头揍在对方脸上，牙齿把他手指磕出几个血口。反击时对方一拳击中他鼻子，两道温热的液体唰地淌下来。

然而他什么都感觉不到。

没有疼痛，就没有恐惧。

结果来挑事的三个人先倒下，一个人被折断了手指，一个人捂着右手臂哀嚎，那个学长抱着肚子吐了几口混着血的秽物，畏惧和惊恐将他的五官熔化成无比丑陋的姿态。

他擦擦鼻血，若无其事地转身离开。

那之后乱七八糟发生了不少事，先是教导主任找上他和几个闹事的学生。在他看来，自己明明是受害者，却要与来找茬的人一起接受批评教育，简直不可理喻。

“大野！说你呢！你那是什么表情什么态度？不爱听就滚回家去！”

于是他背了书包推开门，按照教导主任的话径直回了家。

第二天他再走进校园，周围看向他的目光与昨日已截然不同。

当个问题学生，与当个普通学生，对他而言，其实根本没有什么不同。不论那之前还是之后，他只是在做自己想做的事罢了，不同的只有周围人的态度。

不知从哪里传出去的消息，有隔壁出了名的不良高校的人来找他打架，说想看看他有几分本事。

不良倒是比之前那三个混子讲道理，带了一帮人观战，明白说是单打独斗。

他只觉得麻烦。家里还有几本他向朋友借的漫画，母亲应该也开始准备晚饭了。然而他把这些话说出口，只得到了一阵哄笑作为回应。

被对方找来观战的不良少年们扯着嗓子此起彼伏地嘲他。他翻了个白眼，把书包丢到一旁，对场地另一头的人挥了挥手。

那是他第一次发现自己有打架的天赋。

病症与生物本能使他的身体潜移默化间锻炼出了敏锐的反射神经，以规避会令自己无法行动的危险。他的动作轻快敏捷，在注意力高度集中时，可以清晰地看见攻击的走势。

他可以将攻击出得毫不拖泥带水，也不会有任何多余的动作。

一架打完。他站在沙地上，给他下战帖的不良倒在一旁。周围一片寂静。

他甩甩手腕，看向其他人：“还有谁？没人来我就回家吃饭了。”

这一次，人群中爆发出的不再是哄笑，而是震耳欲聋的欢呼。

事情开始超脱他的预料。

向他挑战的人开始变多，还有人随意攀扯上来，套近乎说着类似想当他小弟之类的话。

麻烦得要死。他懒得应付，只说随便。

有人来找他打架，他奉陪，因为他不想逃跑。但那之后的事他没兴趣管。

他也不知道自己在追求些什么。有和他打过架的不良很自来熟地到学校找他，与他勾肩搭背，说男人对话果然还是要靠拳头。

然而他什么都感觉不到。

没有疼痛，没有恐惧，也就没有付出，没有辛酸，没有喜悦。

他并不比这些输给他的人强多少，硬算起来，他只会比这些人缺失，而不是强韧。

他们想从他身上寻求什么呢？

不过是虚假的强悍罢了。只要他输掉，这些关注就会瞬间消失。

当他们看向他时，他们看见的不是大野智这个人，而是他代表的意义、靠自己的病症建立起的胜利，还有某种与常人脱轨的、令普通人侧目甚至敬畏的异常。

一切都是无趣的。仿佛一张张黑白画，随着投影机运转闪动着，看客稍微转过视线，也不会影响故事发展。

“你就是大野智？”

不记得是哪个夏天的午后，他正躲在学校后院的树荫下乘凉，突然有道处在变声期的又哑又甜的嗓音沙砺砺地插进树叶间，刮破了他的宁静。

他不满地睁开眼，看向树梢上坐着的人。

一个初中生年纪的男孩，眼睛很大，笑起来时嘴角咧得很高，一口白牙生得十分自由。

他在记忆里搜索了一秒钟，没有关于这个少年的印象。

他之前午觉睡得好好的，被乍一打扰，声音都是被阳光晒软了的懒：“……你找我？”

少年从树上三两下跳下来：“听说你打架很厉害。”

麻烦死了。大野暗中翻了个白眼。

“我不和小孩子打。赶紧回你们学校去。”

少年挑了挑眉，面色一沉，朝着大野的头部一脚踹了过来。

大野微微一侧头，翻起身，从地上跳起来，看也不看少年一眼，直接向校门方向走去。

“站住！”

少年几步冲过来，一腿扫过地面，直接把大野勾倒在地。

大野的火气终于被挑了起来：“你怎么这么烦啊？！”

他撑起身体，拎住少年的衣领，然而对方的身体比他想象中柔软，一翻身，拧着他的手臂，把他又一次掀翻在地。

大野瞪着横跨在他身上的少年。对方露齿一笑：“现在想打了吗？”

“我说了，我不和小孩子打。我妈要是听说我和初中生打架，一定会骂死我的。”

“…………”

对方睁大双眼，噗嗤一声，爆笑了起来。

那笑声中并没有嘲讽。大野盯着少年，等他平静下来。

“你挺有意思的嘛。他们说你打起架来像个怪物，我还以为你是个更可怕的家伙。说奇怪倒也挺奇怪的就是了。”

少年擦了擦眼角，又笑成最初那个灿烂的模样：“我叫松本润。我对你很感兴趣，要是你输给我，今后就要听我的指示，你敢答应吗？”

那一刻。就在夏天的阳光晃到松本头顶的那一刻。大野突然觉得被他握住的手臂传来一阵陌生的感觉。

一种在血液与神经间直窜向大脑，既像麻痹，又像高温炙烤，让他无法动作，想倾尽全力逃避躲闪的感受。

他被那种从未经历过的感觉定在原地。阳光下，松本的发丝泛着金辉，少年精致的五官刻着自信明亮的笑意，眼中只有大野的倒影。

那是一双和至今为止所有眼睛都不一样的，认真注视着大野智这个存在的眼睛。

手臂感受到的异样蔓延到他胸口。他无法呼吸，无法眨眼。那种陌生的压迫感令他不由自主地恐慌起来。大野再顾不上什么原则，猛地一蹬腿，把松本从自己身上甩下去，趁少年没有反应过来，在他头顶拍了一下。

“喂！”

松本摸着头瞪过来。

离开少年的体温，之前那种异样感即刻便消失不见，他的身体重新回归一潭平静的死水。大野松了口气，只当刚才是某种错觉，揉了揉松本的脑袋，对他说道：“你激我也没用，我说不打就是不打。除非你想不战而胜。我还要回家看漫画呢，不陪你玩了。”

“喂！……喂！！”

他将少年的喊叫抛在身后，迅速地离开了那个地方。

那是他与松本第一次，也是唯一一次相遇。

少年之后从未再出现在他面前过。那个夏日午后发生的事情，以及大野当时体验的感受，全都像是一场无因无果的梦境。

一个莫名其妙出现在他面前的少年，莫名其妙地让他知道了什么是痛楚，又莫名其妙地消失不见。

经过十年，大野再没有遇到第二个能让他感觉到疼痛的人。他依旧随性而活，一边嫌着麻烦，一边被簇拥着拉拢进帮派。有人信赖他，有人畏惧他，也有人崇拜他。

他有了接纳他的居所，至少在这里，他的异常可以为了某人派上用场，而不是毫无目的地应付麻烦事。

前辈里有人格外赏识他。他地位提升得很快，不到三年时间，便被组织头目叫去，指派给他贴身保护二代目的任务。

“上一批护卫里有人被条子掀了底，为了不泄露组里的情报，自杀了。”

头目吐出一个浓厚的烟圈，微抬起眼，眼周皱纹勾着风云变幻的辙痕。

“好好干。别让我失望。”

大野沉默着低下头。

死亡对他来说不是什么值得恐惧的事情。

接到工作，做好它，仅此而已。

他只听说过关于二代目的传言，比如对待部下如何严厉，经过多少年培养，作为黑道组织的继承人有多优秀，至于那个少当家的真实面目，他是没见过的。

想想那位头目老谋深算的模样，估计也是个阴沉狠厉的主。

大野胡思乱想着，被人领到和室门前。

“进来吧。”

带路人拉开障子。大野低着头走进房间，挺了挺腰，站到和室中央，鞠了一躬，再看向前方，不由得怔住。

那个他以为只出现在他梦境中的少年正坐在那里。

——不。已经不该称其为少年了。松本的身形已然抽高，体格成长了许多。脱去当初的稚嫩，青年静静坐在那里，便有一种不怒自威的气势。

大野的心跳微微加快。松本似乎意识到他的反应不对劲，皱起眉：“怎么了？”

对方似乎并不记得他。

大野眨眨眼，浅浅吸了一口气，垂下头：“对不起。我失礼了。”

“……”

大野能感觉到对方的视线扫过他全身，然而松本没有责备他的过失，只是淡淡道：“会有人给你说明接下来的工作。下去吧。”

大野走出房间，拉上门，终于叹出刚才被自己压在胸腔里的那口气。

这位松本润与他记忆中的那个笑容比阳光还要明亮的少年并不相似。青年深邃精致的五官只会给人浓重到无法呼吸的压迫感。

他摇摇头，跟在领路人身后，向接下来的目的地走去。

“每日的作息差不多就是这样。4个人轮流值班，保证少当家的身边随时留两个人守卫。这宅子里各种设施和暗室你自己记牢，一旦发生火灾或者其他骚动，务必以最快速度赶到少当家身边。记住了吗？”

大野点点头，想了想，说道：“我有个问题。除了工作本身，还有什么其他忌讳或者我应该注意的事吗？”

“……”

负责说明的人沉思片刻，回答道：“其他都还好，以后也会慢慢跟你说。但有一件事是绝对禁止的。”

“什么事？”

对方一字一句道：“不要碰到少当家的身体。”

大野皱起眉：“……什么？”

“少当家的有接触恐惧症，不管是谁，即使是他亲生父亲，也不能碰到他。否则他就会陷入焦虑甚至暴躁状态。你一定要注意。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

接触恐惧症。

与无痛症一样是稀有病。不愿被人触碰皮肤，根据症状严重程度，可能会引发社交恐惧。患者多伴有一定程度的焦虑症或强迫症。

大野静静站在道场墙角。场中人大喝一声，手中竹刀向另一人重重劈下。

安静的道场内，呼喝声与竹刀互相砍击的声音格外炸耳。大野观察着松本与陪练的动作，视线落在松本佩戴的厚重防具上。

他还记得两人初次相遇时少年纤细手指按在他手臂上的触感。

干燥的掌心，为了压制他动作而没有留手的紧实力道，还有少年人偏高的体温。

那是毫无遮蔽，与他的皮肤间没有一丝缝隙的温度。

——所以那个病到底是怎么回事？

大野心头转着疑惑。他自信没有认错人。那个少年就该长成现在的模样。与松本视线相交的一瞬间，他清晰地看见了少年面目的影子与现在的俊美青年的重合。世界上不会有如此巧合的交汇。唯一的解释就是他们是同一人。

但是显而易见，当时的松本还没有对皮肤接触产生抵触情绪。

大野的护卫工作已进行了一个星期。松本的接触恐惧症似乎只有少数人知晓，他一直戴着手套，时间是秋季，穿的衣服厚一些，也不会被看出端倪。松本没有关系过分亲密的对象，无人会触碰到他肩膀以上的部分。

练武同样如是，需要佩戴各种防具的剑道自不必提，练习其他武技时，松本穿的衣绔也是特制的，宽松的袖口下有贴身的布衣。

作为未来的组织头领，松本不必参与火拼械斗，除去每日固定练武以外，他另外需要负责管理组织财政和货物进出口。为了应付警察，组织明面上的账簿必须保持干净。

最近组织似乎与市内某政党扯上了关系，松本回主宅与他父亲见面的次数增加了一些。

大野百无聊赖地盯着道场窗口投映下的光线。微尘在光线中轻缓舞动着，偶尔因不远处的喊杀声剧烈一晃。

“我认输了”

场中央已经分出了胜负。大野看过去，倒在地上的是陪练。松本手中竹刀抵在对方颈间，双方的肩膀不断起伏。激烈的呼吸声回荡在道场里。

松本摘下面具，几滴汗水甩落而下，他撩起浸湿的前发，嘴唇微启，缓长地呼吸着，走到一边放下竹刀。

“下一个是谁？”

陪练站起身，回答：“其他人正在为了晚上的会谈做准备，今天只能到这里了。”

松本皱起眉，目光在道场里扫视了一圈，先看向记时钟，又看向道场里仅剩的两个人。

大野意识到松本的目光落在了自己身上，背后一凛，便听松本说道：“你过来。”

大野皱了皱眉：“我没学过剑道。”

松本一挑眉：“那你学过什么？”

“什么都没学过。”

他的态度比不卑不亢多了些蛮性的无赖。松本的眼角微微一跳，神情有了几分变化。陪练忙开口道：“大野算是自学成才型的，他练过射击，之前也学过散打。”

松本冷冷地看向大野。男人依旧是不冷不热的模样：“我记不住规则，练了几个月，跟老师对打，当着其他学生的面犯规把他打晕了。他自己说的：就当没教过我。”

松本眉头仍皱着，嘴角倒是翘起来，很快，连眉间的皱纹也散了，笑着摇摇头：“那就随便打吧，到一方认输为止。我去换衣服。”

大野瞥了陪练一眼，对方向他打了几个眼色，示意他照做。

组织内部纪律森严，下级不可违抗上级命令。以前有松岡罩着他，加上他性格使然，很少受规则束缚。现在环境不同，即使超脱他工作范围，接了命令，还是得乖乖听从。

大野在心里抱怨了几句，走向道场中央。

他不怕对打，麻烦的是他作为护卫不能伤到松本。

因为他没有痛觉，打架时无法与对方产生共情，虽然能靠手感和对方的反应判断自己的攻击是否有效，但他不明白该如何控制力道。大野不知道自己的攻击到底多重、会对对方造成多少具体的伤害，所以他很难留手。

即使他感受不到痛楚，身体也存在极限。几年前一场混战中，他误认为被他击倒在地的人已经无法动弹，结果转过身去，被身后的闷棍直接敲倒，当场失去了意识。

对付敌对势力，他可以攻击对方直到确认其彻底失去战斗能力。但现在要与他对打的是松本，组织唯一继承人，他目前的直属领导，未来会是他顶头上司。说没顾忌是不可能的。

没等他思考出结论，松本已从更衣室走了出来，穿的是那套特制的衣绔，手上套了红色的布制手套。

“你不换衣服？”

大野摇摇头：“待会儿还得换回去。”

松本皱眉看了他的西装两眼，撇撇嘴，站到他面前。

没有裁判，也没有宣告开始的声音。松本架起双拳，率先出手，一拳挥向大野的面部。

除去防具的重量，松本的动作比之前快了几分。大野挡住松本的手臂。拳头砸在他胳膊上，发出声闷响。松本连出了几拳，被大野按住双臂，想挣脱，男人的钳制却比他想象中力气更大。他见挣不开，便双腿一抬，左膝盖朝着大野的下巴直直撞去。

大野向后一仰，抓住松本跳起时底盘不稳的空隙，一脚踹了过去。

松本没料到大野在后仰时还敢抬腿，硬挨了这一下，手腕一抬一压，利用寸劲从大野手下挣脱开，反按住大野的手臂，将他狠拉起来。这次的膝击结结实实地撞到了大野胸口。

普通人受了这一击，通常会猛咳出来，向前倒下，然而大野毫无反应地翻手抓住松本的手臂硬扭转过去，关节错位的疼痛令松本不得不松开手，退了几步，惊讶而疑惑地看着大野。

大野平静问道：“您满意了吗？”

松本面色一沉，再次冲过来，手肘撞向大野胸口，趁他后退避让，身体一侧，一脚踢了过来。

大野向旁边跳去，躲过这一下。松本却比他先稳住身体，又一脚横扫撞向他脚踝。大野的重心一晃，朝着地板倒下，手撑住身体。松本借此机会向他腹部踢去。大野手肘一滑，双腿反勾住松本的小腿，把他随自己一同扯了下来。

松本结结实实砸到了大野身上，咂着舌，怒气冲冲地撑起身体，对仍倒在地上背对着他的大野嚷：“你会不会打架啊？！哪有让敌人往自己身上砸的路数的？”

大野知道现在自己要是翻过身就得与松本近距离对视，只得保持这个姿势，瓮声瓮气道：“您要是受伤了，我会被骂的。”

松本眨眨眼，突然皱起眉，掰着大野的肩膀，硬把他翻过来。

大野没提防他来这手，微睁大双眼，视线恰好与松本交汇。

多年前的盛夏午后，那个少年也像这样压在他身上，漂亮的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。

柔软红润的嘴唇，嘴角的黑痣，白皙的皮肤，长而浓密的睫毛，笔直繁密的眉毛。

还有仿佛能直射入人灵魂深处的视线。

被松本按住的肩膀隐隐发热，某种深藏于他身体记忆中的感觉逐渐复苏。大野的手臂不自觉地缩了一缩。

妈的。

他心头痉挛般跳起来，快把后槽牙咬碎。

隔着衣物，痛楚并不明显，只是细小地缓慢地在被松本碰触到的地方发酵。但这种感觉已经让大野全身神经都开始猛敲起警钟。

再这样下去很危险。

再与这个人接触下去，疼痛会越来越清晰。

大野的生物本能在疯狂叫嚣着让他赶紧逃离这种局面，然而只要他稍稍一动，扣在他肩上的手指用的力气就增大几分，痛楚也越明显。

松本嘴唇微微一动，眼底升起些朦胧的迷惑与追忆：“……你是——”

大野看着他的眼睛，耳朵深处嗡嗡作响。

“——少当家的，该出发了。”

有声音闯入了他们之间紧张的宁静。松本一抬眼，如梦初醒般支起身体，与大野拉开距离。

疼痛终于消失。大野深深吸了口气，坐起身，从地上爬起来，整理了一下衣衫。

松本向道场门迈出几步，忽然转过身，向大野问道：“今天你值班到几点？”

大野一头雾水，照实答了：“……？7点。”

“和律馬换下时间，下午休息，晚上陪我一起去参加会谈。”

松本淡淡地下了命令，转身离开，留下大野丈二和尚摸不到头脑地愣在原地。

松本晚上要去和负责走私枪支生意接洽的港口运营商见面。大野从没参与过类似的场面，对工作时间突然被调换也十分不满，憋着一肚子闷气坐进车里，看着窗外夜景，过了半晌，眼皮子渐渐发沉，打了个呵欠。

另一个护卫转头瞪了他一眼。大野只当没看见。

松本正在闭目养神，听见他的呼吸声，双眼眯出条细缝，瞥向他：“不是让你下午休息了吗？”

大野回答得很实诚：“没睡够。”

这次连后视镜里的司机都翻了个白眼。

松本眼角一抽，“你到底是怎么进来的？”

大野知道他是在问自己到底如何被收纳进组织的。“自然而然地就进来了。”

“…………真是一点没变。”

松本抿着唇，轻声感慨了一句，摇摇头，又闭上眼。

大野权当什么都没发生过，继续沉默着看向窗外。

走下车，松本对两名护卫说道：“大野陪我一起进去，你在外面守着。”

被点名的那个与没被点名的都露出了些不满的神情。尤其是大野，八字眉拧得甚至有些滑稽，就差在上面挂个匾额写“我不愿意”几个大字了。

可惜命令就是命令。松本也不需要顾虑大野的想法。他转身走进料亭，身后的男人也只好跟上。

这家店是完全预约制，女店主站在玄关处，向二人一鞠躬，领他们向订好的房间走去。拉开门，港口运营商浮田即刻站起身，满面微笑地走过来。

松本同样端出微笑，握住浮田的手。中年男人视线在他的手套上扫过，笑容一淡。

大野注意到对方的神态变化，刚想开口，松本却先笑起来：“抱歉。下午练剑时不小心被折断的竹刀划伤了，忘了该摘手套。失礼了。”

在大野惊愕的注视中，松本坦然自若地摘下手套，绑着两圈绷带的手重新与浮田相握。

这次合作方的笑容真切了些：“二代目还真是刻苦。”

“我还差得远呢。不然也不会保护不好自己。”

两人寒暄着就坐。浮田看向大野，问道：“这是……？”

松本微微一笑：“我的护卫。刚开始工作没几天，带他出来熟悉下业务。”

贴身护卫，代表的是绝对的信赖。会把还是新人的下属带出来，就说明松本对他期望很大。

浮田想了想，便道：“既然这样，那让这位小哥也坐下来一起聊聊吧。站那么远，听我们说什么也不方便。”

松本也转过身，用眼神示意他。大野只好拉了个坐垫，坐到松本下位。

他心里装着事，松本与浮田的对话大部分从他左耳钻进去右耳漏出来。

松本下午并没有受伤。大野可以肯定。他用的竹刀好好的，与大野对打时也没有伤到手。

那个绷带大概只是做做样子，以免落人口实。

而且绷带并没有覆盖住他整只手。与浮田握手时，大野分明看见两人手掌手指切实地裹到了一起。

然而即便与人皮肤接触，松本的笑容与态度也没有丝毫改变。即使是现在，面上也挂着得体的微笑，适当地对浮田的话语做些回应，举止言谈挑不出任何错处。

那桌子下面呢？

大野视线一垂，落到桌子下方松本刚与人接触过的右手上。

戴回手套的右手看不出青筋肌肉的变化，只是死死攥着，拳头不住颤抖。

——真亏他忍得住啊……

大野的注意力全在松本的手上，小口抿了口酒。

他的右手已经颤抖到让大野怀疑会不会抽筋的程度。松本的变化全被他压在手肘以下，肩膀一动不动，坚强得令大野不禁有些佩服。

不快。

松本知道此刻背后衣襟已经被他的冷汗浸透了。但他不能动，不能让人看出他的问题。

属于其他人的体温与肌肤的感触渗入他手掌每一个细胞，不适感化作紧张和焦虑，让他想把那块皮肤撕扯下来，狠踩上几脚。

这种情绪让他恼火，无法控制情绪的自己同样令他恼火。

他的呼吸时不时因焦躁感急促起来，又被他自己强行压下。额头上的汗可以用酒量不行搪塞。只有右手始终无法摆脱不受控制的窘境。

他的手指开始抠挖榻榻米上的草线，隔着手套的缓冲，所有的力气都成了无用功。浮田甚至因为抠扯的声响皱起眉：“怎么了？”

松本呼吸一滞。大野替他回答道：“没什么。我小拇指指甲勾到榻榻米了。正好太久没剪了。”

说着，大野便将左手递过来，塞到了松本手里。

浮田也没太在意，继续与松本聊下次货物的事。

松本注意着不要露出马脚，暗暗扫了大野一眼，男人的手腕被他死死握住。自己的右手现在基本已经脱离了大脑控制，抓到什么，都是以要捏碎的气势攥住。然而大野的表情没有丝毫变化，依旧是垂着眉眼的沉默姿态。

大野的手腕很细。松本可以轻而易举扣住，甚至折断它。比起之前的握拳或是隔着手套抠榻榻米，亟待发泄的暴力倾向有了更加切实可行的出口。

他能握到大野的骨骼、血液的流动、筋脉的抽搐。不知是否是他的错觉，大野的体温似乎沿着两层布料柔软地在他掌心扩散开。

心底的骚动渐渐被陌生的安宁抚平。他的呼吸缓缓平复，右手也停止了颤抖。

不知为何，虽然他已经不再焦虑，但仍没有放开手中的温度。

会谈风平浪静地结束。与浮田告别后，几人坐进车里。

已经快到日期更迭的时间。大野吸着鼻子，正考虑着睁眼打盹的可能性，突然被松本扯过左手。

他吓了一跳，差点要像对熟人一样指责起来。松本不顾他的挣扎，拉起他的袖口。

大野的手腕上留了一片青黑，隐约能看出被紧握的痕迹。

另一个护卫惊讶道：“怎么了？被袭击了？”

大野抿着唇，被松本盯住的那片区域的痛觉渐渐开始复苏，肌肉与腕骨都在抗议，疼得他眉头狠皱起来，匆忙地缩回手。

这次松本未多加阻拦，只是神情复杂地看着他：“你当时想什么呢？”

大野有些想翻白眼。

当时他只想着反正自己感觉不到痛，这点事算不了什么。

诡异的是，只要他意识到松本在看自己，痛觉就会苏醒。刚刚饭桌上松本始终没正眼看过他，所以大野可以若无其事。没想到事情都结束了，松本反而要来让他知道刚才他错过了什么。

果然跟他一起呆着很危险。

“没什么……大概就是把榻榻米弄坏了会给店里添麻烦吧。”

他含含糊糊地答着，抚摸着自己的手腕。皮肤上似乎残留着松本的体温，指尖隐隐发烫。

松本盯着他瞧了会儿，不知所谓地苦笑起来。

“回去好好检查下，别伤到筋骨。有需要的话就休息几天。养好了再回来。”

他说完，又低声重复了一遍：“……真是一点都没变。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“……野…大野……”

“——大野君，你在听吗？”

大野回过神，用力挤挤眼皮，转过头：“……什么？”

松本的表情有些险恶：“你不会是睡着了吧？”

“走神了而已，没睡着。”

松本被他堂堂正正的态度气笑了，随手把自己的笔甩到他怀里，看着大野低头捡笔，数落道：“你能不能稍微有点工作的自觉啊你？”

大野慢吞吞地反驳：“我有自觉，但是……”

他抬头看看房间，难掩困惑道：“我到底该干什么啊？”

距离上次陪同松本去见港口运营商已经过去一个星期。大野去医院接受例行检查，被告知手腕并无大碍，当天回去继续值班。松本看见他，随口问了一句，当听说大野什么措施都不做，准备放着手腕等它自己恢复时，终于皱起了眉。

“你不把伤赶紧养好，影响工作怎么办？”

大野心说我这伤还是被你搞出来的，你哪来的立场训我。

他这话是在肚子里自己跟自己嘀咕的，没说出口。然而松本看他神情，似乎猜到他在腹诽些什么，抿起嘴唇，站起身，朝他走过来。

大野表情一僵，怕他又来之前那套注视加触摸的把戏，忙解释道：“我行动不会受影响的。”

说着，他自己活动了一下手腕。

“……”

松本盯着他，良久，终于开口道：“跟我过来。”

这次他没动手，但大野从他视线中读出些他不介意这么做的意味。男人只好跟在他身后，走出了松本休息办公用的单间。

松本走得很快，他步幅比大野大，大野感觉自己像在竞走。回廊里闷闷响着木制地板被踩踏时的声音。

“你有信得过的部下吗？”

大野脚步一顿，看向松本的背影，意识到这句话是对自己说的。

“信得过……？不、我之前没什么部下，虽然也有喜欢黏着我的人，但都是自说自话凑过来的，行动时不一定和我分到一组。”

“是吗，”松本淡淡道：“这样啊。那我自己决定就好。”

“……？？？”

大野糊里糊涂地跟着松本走到其他护卫待机的休息室。松本推开拉门，看向护卫领班的律馬，开口道：“把大槻叫来，从今天开始，由他代替大野当护卫。至于他原来的位置，你找人接替，之后把人选告诉我。”

“诶？——诶？？”

松本说完，便拉上门，将大野透着些傻愣的疑问声关在房外。

如果大野没看错，关门前，被突如其来的告知悍到的律馬同样是一脸震惊。

“等、”

见松本若无其事地转身，大野慌张地叫住他：“等等、为什么突然把我的工作换给别人？”

“不为什么。”

松本撂下这一句，抬脚便走。

——这什么任性的大少爷？！

大野也恼起来，三步并做两步冲上去，掰着松本的肩膀，把他拉回来。

松本瞪大双眼，眨眼之间便回过神，眼底快被怒气填充成其他颜色：“你——”

大野没功夫在意对方的反应：“我的工资要怎么办啊？！”

“……哈？”

“工资！你把我工作搞没了，我的工资要找谁领啊？！我和你又不一样，每个月还有话费保险金要交、没工作了我下个月要怎么办啊？！”

在大野的质问下，松本肉眼可见地迅速泄了气势。青年眼中因大野的无礼升起来的怒火全被浇灭，取而代之的是一段长长的，无话可说般的叹息。

大野被对方仿佛和自己不在一个频道上的反应搞得顶不自在，还想申辩，松本先开口道：“我不是抢了你饭碗，是要给你其他工作。至于……工资不会变的、”

松本说着，还翻了个不太明显的白眼。

“有需要的话我也可以给你涨工资。”

“……哦。”

大野松开手，终于平静下来。

该说这个人是无欲无求呢，还是关注的重点与常人脱节呢？

松本想起前几天的对话，几不可察地叹了口气。

组织明面上分几家公司，有干净的运营渠道，隶属于组织的人每月工资由公司名义打入银行户头。但那毕竟是表面的金钱流通，数目绝算不上庞大。

每个月固定打进账户里的微薄薪水有那么重要吗？

而且大野怎么看也不像多重视金钱。想多赚钱的话，巴结松本或者认认真真干好本职工作，态度积极向上点，总能找到出头的机会。

至少不该像大野这样，说着说着话，敬语就丢了，再说两句，开始当着松本的面发呆打瞌睡，还反过来对松本说自己不知道该干什么。

虽然大野的古怪性子才是让松本记住他的原因。

“我不是说了吗，只要我有需要，你就要跟着我行动，陪在我身边。你有什么不明白的？”

大野撅了撅嘴：“我不是在这儿陪着你呢吗。我没事做，发呆也不行？”

正是夜晚，灯光把大野抹了唇膏的嘴唇晃得亮眼，松本无意识地皱起眉，视线在男人圆圆的脸颊线条上转了一圈。

如果他没记错的话，大野比他大了3岁。今年是27岁的年纪。

大约是因为困意，男人说话黏黏糊糊，语气说不清是在撒娇还是抱怨，小小地缩了一团坐在墙边，眼神中有种自如的慵懒。

这人怎么回事？

松本不是他的朋友或者亲属，是他上司，他这是什么态度？

而且一个27岁的大男人，为什么撒娇能撒得这么自然，甚至还有几分可爱？

松本百思不得其解地盯着大野。

听了松本的训斥，男人不会害怕。——不，根据松本听到的传闻，不论面对任何人任何事，大野似乎都不曾畏惧过。

他不怕痛，不怕死，单论打架，不会输给任何人。就连据说十分中意他的松岡，也是在一次闹事中把枪口抵在大野额头上，因大野的毫不退缩，才开始对他格外注意和偏爱。

有骨气。天不怕地不怕。男人就该用背影说话。松本听说了不少这一类的评价。

但不管是哪句评语，似乎都和他感觉到的可爱沾不上边。

不如说，评判中那些冷漠强势的印象，才和此刻在松本面前这个懒洋洋地打着哈欠的人沾不上边。

硬说起来更像个一天要睡20小时的老头子。松本腹诽道。

“你到底是怎么进到这种地方的？”

松本又问了一遍这个问题。大野抬抬眼皮，答道：“我不是说了吗，自然而然就进来了。有人觉得我打架的能力有用，我同意了，就这么简单。”

“……你明不明白自己可能会付出些什么？这世界可没你想象中那么容易生存。”

“我不明白。”

大野平静地垂下眼，看向自己的指尖。

“我不知道失去的痛苦，也就不会明白收获的喜悦。思考某件事的得失，对我来说是没有意义的，我想做就做了，反正死也就那么回事。最糟糕的事我都不怕，为什么还要怕途中会经历什么？”

“……？”

不太对劲。

松本皱起眉。

大野的话像在某些地方与他的认知脱了轨。一种强烈的违和感袭上心头。

他见过不怕死的人。那些人中一部分是失去了一切，所以不在乎自己的生命；一部分是为了达成自己的目的甘愿牺牲性命；还有人是精神疾病，无法判断生命的重要性。

但是大野和那些人不太一样。他的宣告过于冷静，就好像把不怕死这件事当成理所当然的道理一般，其中没有牺牲，没有决心，也没有疯狂，只有夜风一般静谧的淡然。

松本问道：“你没有重视的人吗？”

“有。但是我知道我会给他们添麻烦，所以很多年前就与他们切断联系了。”

“……那喜欢的东西呢？”

“也有，我喜欢画画，还有钓鱼。但是我又不会因为喜欢它们而害怕死。因为我什么都感觉不到嘛。”

大野说着说着，笑了两声，态度依旧是平和的。

什么都感觉不到？

松本越发疑惑。

的确，他自己没经历过死亡，无法得知“死”的瞬间会是什么感受。

这么说来，大野体验过那种感觉？

可是经历过濒死体验的人，会像大野这般不在乎自己的生命吗？

疑问一个接一个地冒出来。松本犹在思考，大野出言打断他道：“喂，我到底应该干什么啊？你要是不想看我发呆，就给我些工作让我做啊。”

松本瞥了他一眼。

该教教他什么叫上下尊卑。松本一直没说，大野倒是不客气，现在居然敢直接喊他“喂”了。

对付这人，单纯的责罚应该不管用。松本敢肯定，就算现在要他折断一根手指，大野也会面不改色地照做。

他想了想，嘴角一翘：“会写毛笔字吗？”

他本来没指望听到正面回答。对于只知道打架的市井混混而言，单是练字就足够苦痛的了。

然而大野只是点点头：“会。我以前学过书法。”

松本惊讶地眨眨眼，接着视线一转，站起身，从收纳柜中拿出个铁箱子，用钥匙打开，捡了本最上面的册子，扔给大野。

“抄一遍。”

大野瞠目结舌：“啊？”

松本又扔来一本全新的册子：“那是进货的账本。抄一遍，这就是你的工作。”

“我……”大野没有从松本的神态中看出玩笑的意味，不禁后背一凉，中学时代被罚抄的恐惧重上心头：“我不认识多少汉字……”

他语气中有些求情似的软。松本无意识地翘起嘴角，声音也多了几分笑意：“你不是会画画吗？照着形状抄，不难吧？”

大野死皱着眉，十分不满的模样，但终究还是乖乖地捡起刚才松本扔给他的笔，在榻榻米上歪着身体，去够松本的小桌上的砚台。

手写的账本相对更难伪造，加上大野不认识汉字，也就不会记住内容，回去重新誊写一份或者加以修改。

大野抄的是组织紧急情况下使用的暗账，不涉及过多过深的违法行为，但也够应付可能找上门来的政府部门。上一任负责处理誊抄暗账的人就是大野之前担当松本护卫的人，他被捕的同时，暗账也被发现。为了让情报断在暗账这里，那名护卫留下一封“致歉信”，便自杀了。

目前条子那边正忙着处理暗账，交出去的账本里情报繁杂，对面一定会察觉到这不是真正的账本，但为了从细枝末节上找出线索，也不会放过任何机会。

交出去的暗账和组织接下来的暗账都需要重新备份。松本看着大野，露出些胜利的微笑。

刚开始抄写时，大野脸上还留着对松本命令的不满，渐渐地投入进工作以后，表情产生了些变化，下唇也微撅起来。

松本低头看看他的字迹，微笑立刻散去：“你字写得这么好？”

大野没有注意到松本的表情，不紧不慢地蘸了蘸墨：“我说了我练过书法。”

松本有点气。

他不知道为什么自己生气，这种无缘无故也让他光火。

这人到底怎么回事？

与松本对打，大野只在最开始的那一次被他压制过。后来不知为何，男人每次对打中都会尽量避免与他贴身、或被他钳制住身体某部分，点对点地进行精准打击，没再输过。

松本想赢他，结果大野反而嫌麻烦地说着什么“你怎么这么不服输”，甚至开始在打斗中放水。

大野没弱点吗？

并不是。男人怕麻烦，不喜欢松本突然把他叫去扰乱他的作息，那天晚上松本握住他手腕时，他眼中也会流露出明显的动摇。

但是让松本觉得如此棘手的，大野还是第一个。

不喜欢他的人，他可以无视；不尊敬他的人，他可以放逐。

那为什么自己现在要把这个人留在身边呢？

为什么要把他放入视线范围内呢？

那一夜，被收入掌中的体温与感触再次苏醒，许久未经历过的安然自掌心逐渐扩散，包裹住心脏。

——那天他感受到的究竟是什么？

松本无意识地抬起手，指尖伸向大野。

在他刚刚碰触到大野的一瞬间，男人猛地抬起头，躲过了他的手指。

“……你干什么？”

“……？”

松本看着大野的双眼，不禁有些困惑。

只是隔着手套轻轻碰了下他耳朵，为什么大野会这么惊慌？

那个不怕疼痛与死亡的大野，为什么会因他的一点碰触，露出这样无措而动摇的表情？

松本随意找了个借口：“墙纸上沾了东西。不小心碰到了，没什么好在意的吧。”

大野瞪着他，勉强接受了这个理由，垂下眼，视线仍在飘摇。

他写了两笔，再次抬起头，语气里颇有些气急败坏：“你别盯着我看。”

松本挑眉，问道：“为什么？”

“为、——你自己没别的事要忙吗？”

“有，不过不影响。”

大野被他堵回来，不依不饶道：“总之你别盯着我看。”

“为什么？我自己的房间自己的下属，你凭什么管我看哪儿？”

“……、”

大野没话说了，只好咬着牙，拿起笔，把头埋得很深，当松本不存在。

松本也因他的态度有些火大。

至于吗？

他是被人说过长相有压迫感，被盯住时很吓人，但大野又没和他对视。

大野的动摇也好，拒绝也好，松本都无法理解。

正因为无法理解，所以他才会无比在意。

松本走回自己的书桌前，斜眼乜着大野，果然，男人仿佛从什么重压下解放一般轻吁了一口气。

与松本在意他一样，大野同样在意着松本。

这个事实令松本心底生出些得意，想了想，决定暂且不追究大野刚刚的反应。

来日方长。总有一天，他会知道大野对他的触碰表现出的动摇到底意味着什么。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

烦。

一声叹息涌上胸口，被大野强行压回去，碎成更苦涩的渣滓，爬上他眉梢眼角。

“你那是什么表情？”

面前相貌深邃精致的青年拧起双眉，不满地凝视着他。

大野整理了一下因嫌麻烦而垮掉的五官，干巴巴地回答：“没什么。”

松本仍摆着架势，阴沉道：“要打就认真点打。”

大野反驳道：“要打的人是你。”

松本眯起眼，“你不会觉得放水也能一直赢我吧？”

“我没这么说。”大野把视线扯到斜上方，做了个半成品的白眼：“你怎么总自己提这事。”

也不知道松本到底什么脾性，明明比大野认识的任何人都更不服输，却总喜欢主动提些令他自己糟心的事，一边跟自己较劲，一边跟被卷进来的旁人较劲。

其间首当其冲的受害人就是大野。而且大野对参与松本这种不知该算成自虐还是激励自己的行为非常敬谢不敏。

松本打架不弱，他从幼年起一直接受系统训练，从他的一招一式里，大野可以感受到他坚实的基础和下的苦功。

但是大野和他不同。

大野和任何人都不同。

其他人需要把精力分配给防御，但大野只需要考虑如何进攻。

在技巧上，大野并不比松本高超，但他能胜过松本。也许就是这一点令骄傲的青年觉得焦躁。

“啊啊啊、可恶！不打了！”

松本甩开胳膊，愤愤不平地嚷着，一屁股坐下去。

大野只好跟着他蹲下身，双膝着地。

“……”松本的双眼危险地眯起，瞪着他：“我不想看见你这张脸。”

大野几不可察地撇撇嘴，转过身去。

结果松本反而被激怒了一般抬高声音：“谁让你背对我了？”

任性小少爷模式重启了。大野连叹息都嫌累，只好侧过身，无奈地看着他：“那你想让我干什么？”

松本立刻数落起来：“把你那个死人脸给我改了。为什么怎么攻击你都不变个表情？看着就来气。是我力气不够大？还是没攻击对地方？”

说到后面，已经变成松本对自己的反省了。大野眼看着他要钻牛角尖，开口劝道：“我说过了，你很强，我能赢过你，只是因为我和正常人不太一样。你没必要责备自己。”

松本却不接受他的说法，斜眼瞟他：“不一样？你想说你的实力是规格外吗？”

“……和你说你也不会懂。”

大野挠挠头，刚准备站起身，便被松本一把拉回去，跌坐回地上。

“你——”

他刚想骂人，松本先欺上来，抓着他肩膀，眼底是让人不寒而栗的威胁之意：“你糊弄谁呢？把人当小孩耍？”

“……你本来就比我小——呃、喂！”

大野嘟囔了一句，紧接着眼前就是一花，再一眨眼，上方又是熟悉的景象。

要不是松本的表情如此怒不可遏，大野几乎就要问出一句你是不是对把我按在下面有什么特殊情结了。

“放开！”

被松本压住的脖颈与腰腹一阵钝痛，大野的瞳孔因痛楚微微一缩，掰着松本的手，不管不顾地吼起来：“别碰我！”

挣扎中，松本的桎梏突然收紧。锁骨的疼痛令大野无法控制地扭曲了表情，无意识地喊了一声他活了这么多年都没叫过的疼。

“——疼、你他妈赶紧松手！”

“……？”松本的怒气被大野不寻常的反应引到其他去处。青年疑惑地看着他：“你鬼吼鬼叫什么？我没用多大力气啊？”

“我被你碰到就会这样、你赶紧给我起开！”

松本越发困惑地盯着呲牙咧嘴的大野，手上的力道丝毫不减：“什么叫被我碰到就会这样？”

又疼又气之下，大野根本不想解释，推着松本的手，口中嚷着：“所以说跟你说了你也不会明白！”

松本的怒气立刻又膨胀起来：“你真是——”

他手上一施力，大野只觉得对方的手指快嵌进他肩头，疼得猛缩起身体，眼中瞬间蒙了一层水汽。

“——、”

松本呼吸顿了一瞬。大野感觉到肩膀上压力松了些，用力扯掉松本的手，将他推开，猛退了几步。尽管他已经感觉不到痛楚，但仍维持着防备的姿态。

他一脸警戒地盯着松本。青年的表情比他复杂许多，像是在忍耐什么，视线飘到他脸上，又皱起眉，困惑之色渐浓。

大野见他没有重新暴躁起来的势头，稍放松些身体，在离松本几步远的地方开口解释道：“我是无痛症，感觉不到疼痛，别人的攻击，除非能让我瞬间失去意识，其他我都可以完全无视，因为我什么都感觉不到。哪怕手脚折断，满身伤痕，我的行动也不会受任何影响。”

松本看着他，眼底满是怀疑。

大野微微咬牙。对其他人说自己的病，他不会有任何顾虑，但是松本是唯一一个能让自己感受到伤痛的人，他的弱点被松本看破后，对方可能会利用这点要挟他。

但他不说，松本与他接触总没个轻重，受苦的只会是大野自己。

“至于你……我也不知道怎么回事，总之当你看着我，并与我发生肢体接触的时候，我能感觉到痛楚。”

看着松本的表情瞬间变成“？？？”，大野心头涌上一层无力。

所以他才会说和松本解释也没用。

既然他与松本接触时能感觉到痛，在松本看来，他就和普通人没什么两样。熟悉大野的人看见他与松本的僵持，会明白此刻的大野多么不寻常，然而松本无法理解这一点。

“总之就是这样。我说的都是真的。以你的身份，去市立医院调档案，应该能查到我的病例。至于为什么和你接触会让我恢复痛觉，我是真的想不明白。感觉不到疼的身体打起架来还方便些……”

大野碎碎念着，在松本的注视下站起身，走向门口，留下仍处于震惊中的松本一个人呆呆地坐在原地。

几天后。

距离交货港口最近的山路公道上，漆黑的BMW 320i M型轿车停靠在车道旁，车内一片寂静。

司机放下望远镜，对松本摇了摇头。松本扬起手腕，示意他继续。

大野摆弄着无线电的耳机线，静默地垂着眼，黑色的电线在他指尖缠绕，卷成笑容般的弧度。

松本用余光打量着他，心中盘算着估计。

松本派去查病历的人带回了消息，正如大野所言，男人自4岁诊断出无痛症，因患这种病的人平时无法察觉是否染病，需要每星期去医院接受一次检查。

组里与大野平素亲近的人中，有知道大野的身体情况的，听说松本在调查，替朋友说了两句。毕竟大野的状况对于在这个世界生存的人有利。甚至还有人说羡慕他不会被伤影响。

大野与他对打时，态度总是云淡风轻。如果用无痛症来解释，很多事就说得通了。

但是被他注视与触碰，就能感受到痛楚，这一点实在太过奇怪，让松本百思不得其解。

仔细想来，大野被他碰到身体时，表情与眼神中的动摇不像是伪装出来的。更何况也没有伪装的必要，松本想不出大野对自己撒这种谎能得到什么好处。

那个总是面无表情，态度不冷不热，似乎不把任何人放在眼里的大野智，偏偏被他碰到时会露出那样仿佛快崩溃的无助而软弱的模样——

“咳、”

车内的寂静被松本的咳嗽声打破。大野奇怪地看了他一眼。

松本只装成在清嗓，侧头看着窗外，权当没注意到大野的目光。

普通人在成长过程中会慢慢掌握对疼痛的耐性，小伤小痛咬咬牙便忍过去了。而且比起遇事可以放声大哭的孩童，成年人有各种心理负担，很难放开，为一点疼痛哭哭啼啼。

但大野没有经历过这些事，在遇到松本之前，他也不需要面对这些事。男人对痛楚，以及处理痛楚的方式，是全然无知的空白状态。

与燥热类似的瘙痒感再次爬上喉咙。松本的喉结上下滚动。突然，他看见坐在前面的司机动了动手指，忙稳住心神，皱眉看向窗外。

之前走私的枪支每次数量有限，以夹带的方式偷偷摸摸运输进海关。但近期组织预定会与其他团伙针对地盘分割问题谈判，为扩充实力，运货的次数与每次的数量都有所增加，今夜的交易量最大。松本放心不下，所以才带人监视。

车内弥漫着压抑的空气。司机皱起眉，低声道：“好像不太对劲。卸货的人拖拖拉拉的，不知道在交涉些什么。”

“……”大野捏着耳机，突然抬起头：“他们在拖延时间。”

另外二人同时心神一凛，司机刚放下望远镜，便有刺耳的警笛声割裂了静谧的空间。

耳机里的声音顿时杂乱起来。大野扯下电线，对司机喊道：“往山上跑！港口那边去了不少车，山路下面只会更多。”

“我知道。”司机猛打着方向盘，车头调转方向，沿着盘旋的山路驰骋而上。

警笛声接踵而至，只听声音，有不下五辆车跟在后面。司机猛踩着油门，嘴里不住咒骂。

为避免目标太过明显，今天来接应的人分了四组，一组在山脚下，一组去港口，另一组在离这座山有一定距离的工厂顶楼监视情况，最后则是松本他们。如今山脚下与港口那边估计已经被截，能发现情况不对的只有负责在工厂观察的人，然而那边的人主要负责传递情报，距离太远，此刻不可能等他们前来支援。

说时迟那时快，几声枪响，他们坐着的轿车突然剧烈摇晃起来，在宽阔的车道上打了几晃，径直朝着山路的围栏撞了过去。

一声闷响在山地间炸开。冲击之下，大野与松本狠狠撞向面前的靠背，再睁开眼，只能看见前方破碎的玻璃与漆黑的影子。

松本骂了一声，推开车门。轿车撞出栏杆，车头直直撞到树上，围栏的铁皮砸进玻璃，冲击下折成两半。司机的面部被压得血肉模糊，已经辨不出人形。

“警车没跟上来，刚才那枪是别人放的。”

大野从车里爬出来，抓着松本的手腕，扯着他向森林里跑，一边跑，一边迅速道。

“计划可能是方才开枪的那帮人漏给条子的，浮田应该已经被抓了，上周的交易没出事。道上的人知道什么法子能最快让人开口。”

他快速地分析着。松本嗯了一声，接道：“也可能是对方想放长线钓大鱼，一直没动浮田。总之，这次浑水摸鱼几乎要成功了。”

青年的语气中有种咬牙切齿的恼恨。大野收紧手指：“冷静点。”

山路料峭，原本这种坡度就不是供人行走的，加上夜晚光线微弱，一不留神便是一个趔趄。警笛声仍绕着山路盘旋不定。应该已经有人发现那辆被遗弃的车了，森林里能听见人声嘈杂，喊着两人听不清的指示。

他们辨不出方向，只能朝着下面一直冲。公路只绕山一周半，车在半路上遭遇枪击，下面没有其他公路会阻挡他们。

突然，松本脚下一滑，踩到了枯树根，干枯的根须缠绕土石的力量变弱，那片土直接塌陷。大野眼看着松本要跌倒，狠扯了他一把，与他抱到一起，两人一同沿着山路跌滚下去。

天旋地转间，两人几次撞到树根石块，跌落的方向越来越偏。大野死死咬着牙，树枝枯叶折断的声音不绝于耳，土石划破他衣服皮肤的感触无比清晰。

直到翻滚终于停下，两人气喘吁吁地从地上爬起，松本正因晕眩难掩痛苦地拧着眉，干呕了几声。大野与他身上的衣服都已经烂了许多。阻挡松本与外界接触的手套和外衣都成了布条，凄惨地挂在他身上。

大野平复着呼吸，皱起眉，看向四周。他们已经离开了森林，这块空地像是悬崖，隐隐能听见水声。没等他细想，手边突然响起一阵崩裂的脆响。

那响声太刺耳，仿佛一声悲鸣着的警告。大野听着那响动逐渐扩散，身体完全僵住，只有视线跟随那声音朝着松本看去。

只一瞬间，他眼前的景象便彻底崩塌。

“——呃、”

松本睁开眼，脚下水声越发清晰。他的视线从下方奔流着的海水一点点移到面前的峭壁，再移到被死死抓住的手臂，最后是头顶大野慌乱痛苦的表情。

脚下是完全悬空的。头顶有碎石滚落，砸进水中，听不见回响。

大野的手正死死扣在他手臂上。松本看向两人紧密相连的部位，一时失语。

手套和衣服已经失去了意义。此刻，他的体温与大野的体温没有一丝缝隙地贴合在一起。

“不许松手！！！！”

松本恍惚地看向大野。男人愤怒而绝望地对他吼着，扣在他手臂上的力道又重了几分。

“不管你多讨厌和人接触，现在都给我撑着！！！”

大野拼死抓着他，努力想把松本往上拉。这一刻，呼吸与思考都远离了松本的身体，他的灵魂疯狂拉扯着他的回忆，试图从这个绝境中离开，逃向更安然的地方。

——我、

——我记得这个温度——

那是能将他的心神掳获的、让他可以重归宁静的——

被他拉住的手臂突然微微一动，反握住大野的手臂。

在这紧急关头，松本没有因接触恐惧症而拒绝大野的救助。男人刚松下一口气，紧接着，之前那阵令他大脑冻结的脆响再度响起。没等他喘口气，他身下的支撑也瞬间垮了下去。

接货的地方是港口。山附近接海，山脚下岩石格外多，水流湍急，暗礁又容易引起漩涡。

大野脑中仿佛过走马灯一般，在从悬崖坠入海中的时间里迅速走过这几句话。他始终紧抱着松本，即便如此，还是没能抗住坠入水中时的冲击。水花四溅里，他听见松本发出一声闷哼，口中连着吐了一大串气泡。

——可恶……！

男人按着松本的脑袋，青年意识还在，艰难地眯着眼看向他。在松本的注视下，大野贴到他面前，顶着水流，用双唇堵住松本的嘴，将自己肺里的空气送进他口中。

他能感受到青年身体的僵硬，心里道了声抱歉，松开对方，拉着他拼命向上游。就在他们即将浮出水面时，一个巨浪打来，将两人推向一旁。

水波中，大野的后脑猛撞上礁石，眼前一黑，失去了意识。

再次醒来时，大野发现自己正躺在医院的病床上。

身体很沉。他转转头，听见头顶纱布蹭在枕头上的声音。手臂上同样缠着绷带。但他什么感觉都没有。

房间里似乎只有他一个人。男人坐起身，看向四周。床头柜上放着日历，距离出事过去了两个星期。他拿起水杯，一口饮尽，接着百无聊赖地又躺回去。

离护士进入房间，发现他睡醒，还有一个多小时。

大野在医院里躺了两个月，他身上主要是皮外伤，加上轻微脑震荡，养好就能出院。期间组织派人看望他，跟他交待了一遍情况。

浮田果然被抓了。具体情况组织目前也没有摸清，但大体与之前大野的推测一样，走私的情报被敌对势力利用，想借刀杀人，打算顺便浑水摸鱼。松本和大野掉落的地点正好在港口下游，两人沿着水流被冲上岸，松本很快便与人取得联系，接他们及时赶回组织安抚人心。

“少当家的最近有很多事需要处理，暂时没法来探望你。他让我替他转达，说他会来接你出院，你安心养伤就好。”

大野呆呆地看着负责传话的人，完全不明白对方在说哪国话。

松本接他出院干什么？

不、首先，松本为什么要专门派人解释为什么他不能来探望？

然而传话的人一脸严肃，不像在拿他开玩笑。大野只好含糊地说了声知道了，转眼便把这事抛在脑后。

在医院里躺了两个月，他身体快僵得发脆。到了出院那天，大野在病房里活动好筋骨，跳跳走走，直到确认身体每个部位都能照常活动，才走向房门。

“太慢了。你在里面干什么呢？”

刚一推开门，一句平静的责难便劈头盖脸拋过来。

大野眨眨眼，看向走廊对面站着的青年。两个月不见，松本瘦了些，面上多了些精悍，睫毛傲气冲天地翘着，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。

“……松本桑？你来干什么？”

男人状况外的温吞嗓音让松本叹了口气。他摇摇头，径直走过来，扯着大野的手腕，将他向走廊尽头带：“赶紧走。别傻站着给医院的人添麻烦。”

大野被他拉得踉踉跄跄，勉强跟上他的步伐，走下楼梯。松本惯用的轿车正在医院外的待车处停着，两人上了车，松本却突然闭口不言。

大野心中满是疑虑，试探着问道：“松本桑，组里的事呢？”

“处理了一些。现在需要重新找进货渠道，那天在山里埋伏的人也没挖出来，还有不少事。”

松本叹了口气，顿了顿，又道：“但是今天我已经专门空出时间了。”

大野等着他的下文，然而松本的嘴唇再次紧紧闭合，没有再开口的意思。

车子在诡异的气氛中行驶回松本的住宅。下了车，松本又是不由分说地来了句“跟上”，领着大野直直地往他的房间走去。

大野无法，只能一头雾水地跟着松本走进他房间。正是午后，和室窗口半掩，温暖的阳光照进来，将房间切割成明暗两面。

松本拉上门，又走去将窗关好。房间光线一黯。青年再转过身，神情越发莫测。

他缓缓开口道：“你还记得我们掉进海里之前发生了什么吗？”

“……？车轮胎被枪击中，车撞到树上，我们只能从山林里找路，结果我们两个跌到悬崖上，后来就一起掉了下去。不就这些吗？”

“你记得你在掉下去做了什么吗？”

大野眼角一跳，心说这人怎么这么记仇，很是无奈地解释道：“我是碰到你皮肤了……但那是为了救你，也是我的职责所在。你要是生气，我——”

松本打断他道：“我是有接触恐惧症，也讨厌碰到其他人的皮肤。不管是他人的体温还是皮肤的触感，只要接触到，就会让我觉得无比烦躁，甚至恶心。”

他的话语中有种安静而确信的力量：“但是那天，被你碰到的时候，我什么感觉都没有。”

“……”

大野震惊地抬起头。松本平静地与他对视，继续说下去：“被你碰到手臂，还有在水下你帮我渡气的时候，我没有感觉到接触其他人时的焦躁。就好像那一刻我的病痊愈了一样。”

“我以为自己的恐惧症突然治好了，然而回来以后，我还是无法与其他人接触。我尽最大努力想摸摸朋友家里的孩子——毕竟从孩子身上，我不会感到任何威胁——但我还是做不到。”

“是吗……”

松本的眼中淌着难以言喻的寂寞与痛苦。大野喃喃着毫无意义的回应，从他身上转开视线。

他与松本不同。生物、刀刃、火焰、毒药……不论任何事物，他都可以接触。大野无法理解对方此刻的痛苦，所以只能静静聆听。

此时站在他面前的松本，与以往骄傲锐利的青年不同。褪去一层强势的外壳，能瞥见其中累累伤痕的一角。

“我也想过，是不是因为当时是生死关头，所以能暂时忽略焦虑感。可是那种情况很难模拟，没法验证这个猜测。所以——”

松本抬起眼，之前的悲痛从他身上散去，取而代之的是大野熟悉的强势和傲慢。

“——我想先从你身上下手。”

大野一时没反应过来：“……什、什么？”

松本一步步向他逼近，眼中渐渐亮起令大野寒毛倒竖的锋芒。

“摸你的手臂，还有嘴唇，不会让我的恐惧症发作。”

松本低下头，握住大野的手腕。耳边低声密语缱绻低沉，包装着能让人血液沸腾的温度。

“——那么，其他地方呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2万字。终于要开始了（瘫）  
> 为了车做个调查，大家能看懂多少日语？写叫船日语比汉语更色（直白）但是看不懂就没啥意义了。评论告诉我你的程度🤝没人回复我就用日语了嗯嗯啊啊了（x）  
> 1.怎么写都OK我全看得懂  
> 2.努努力可以蒙对大半部分意思  
> 3.五十音和汉字的话看得懂👌  
> 4.不会日语，给我乖乖用优美的中国话写字  
> 其实3以上基本就不会有啥问题了。我会尽量控制涉及动作内容变化的东西写成汉语的。不过还是让我做个调查，方便以后开车。麻烦大家啦🙏🙏


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：很长！以及可能没有很多人喜闻乐见的情节！

第五章

近在咫尺的吐息与体温中暗藏的侵略性使大野本能地感到危险。他背脊僵直，下意识想撤开脚步。然而松本却若有所察地一把制住他的手腕，冷声道：“不许动，这是命令。”

松本抬起头，近距离凝视大野。久居上位的高傲被势在必得的语气磨砺得锋锐无比：“我花了这么多年治疗，现在终于找到突破口。你休想逃。听好了，这是命令，让我确认为什么我能触摸你的身体。如果你反抗，我不介意把你关进医院做解剖实验。”

反正你也感觉不到痛，不是吗？连麻醉剂都可以省了。松本轻声细语着，话中的压力将大野的呼吸堵截在肺里，什么声音都发不出来。

松本说的没错，大野对他的作用太过特殊，即使松本自己什么都不做，一旦消息泄露给对他寄予厚望的现任头目，大野同样会被抓回来，供人研究治疗效果。

他不怕死，而且他的尸体也没有利用价值，松本不会过分伤害他。

没有一开始就把大野抓去医院，而是等两个月，把他带回自宅，说明事情还没有走到最不可挽回的局面。房间里也没看到什么医疗仪器。小伤小痛可能免不了，但比起被当成实验动物监禁，还算可以忍耐。

大野肩上扛的气力逐渐消散。松本看出他的心态变化，明知故问道：“想清楚了？”

“……”大野默默地垂眼看向房间角落，低声道：“要我做什么？”

松本也不与他废话：“把手伸出来。”

男人乖乖照做，将两只手递出去，紧接着手腕一凉，金属撞击嵌实的声音响起，他的手腕上多了几分冰凉的重量。

松本拇指沿着手铐的表面滑过，平静道：“免得你反抗。”

果然还是要折磨他。大野能感觉到口中干得发苦，舌头贴到上颚，发出粘连的涩响。

他放下手腕，叹了口气，看向松本。

「…少しは優しくしてくれよ。」

「……」

青年浅色的瞳孔因他的话语微微放大，转瞬，露出了一个艳丽而略含深意的笑容。

「うん、分かった。」

在大野当差的那段时间里，他曾参与过几次松本安排的计划及布置，一部分是走私与运货，一部分则是与其他帮派的小范围冲突。松本擅长于人员调配，对局面的模拟和把握也很有一手。大野旁听过他与其他干部的会议。这位二代目做事太过一丝不苟，若非陪他商议的都是久经锻炼的糙汉子，基本没人受得了他那些持续时间过长的会议。

虽然他知道松本天性认真且重视细节，但他还是没想到，这人居然能严谨到连研究他的手都能研究几十分钟的程度。

大野盘着腿坐在榻榻米上，双手像接受训练的动物一般举到胸前。他看看仍在翻来覆去观察自己的手的松本，一个哈欠马上要溢出唇边。

几十分钟过去，松本一直握着他的手。青年摘了手套，白皙的手指不断摩挲着他的指甲指关节，双眼专注地注视他的手背，让大野不禁怀疑那里是否在他不知不觉间被画了本连环画。

之前他辛苦做的心理建设，被这百无聊赖的几十分钟全给消磨了。

“那什么……你要是不介意，能不能让我打个盹？”

松本闻声抬起头，看见大野无奈又困得有些发蔫的神情，一皱眉，指尖捏起他手背上的皮肤，稍稍用力掐了两下。

大野立刻端正了坐姿，又十分委屈似的撅起嘴，不情不愿地垂着眉眼。

不识好歹。明明说让人温柔点的是他自己。松本暗中翻了个白眼，直接将大野按倒在地，用腿夹住他腹部，上身转了一转。

他工作时的几案上放着防身用的短刀。松本从文件书册下抽出刀柄，随着短刀出鞘的铿锵声响起，大野的身体也明显一抖。

松本将短刀抵在大野腹部。大野身上只穿了件衬衫和牛仔裤，上衣在方才的推搡中微微卷起，露出点小腹的肌肉线条。松本的刀尖沿着那抹肤色缓慢地划过。他看着大野眼中浮现的瑟缩，能感觉到男人刻意压制呼吸时的紧绷。

大野咬着牙，与松本对视。青年的瞳孔放大了一些，呼吸沉而缓，仿佛在打量猎物，预计他的行动。

时间与空气在两人似纠缠似激战的目光中静静流过。

终于，松本微微一笑，稍抬起手，短刀从大野的腹部移开，挑起了衬衫的纽扣。线崩开的轻响重复了几次，刀尖逐渐逼近，最终，抵在了大野的喉结处，一点点滑上男人的下颚线条。

大野不得不顺势仰起头。背着光，松本眼中的光彩蒙着沉暗的阴影，根根分明的睫毛依旧狂妄张扬地翘着，眼底的激昂被这样的狂妄装饰，摄人的气魄凶猛地迸发而出，仿佛要夺去人的呼吸与心魂。

大野下意识移开视线，在松本的注视下，胸口闷响的回音令他难以呼吸。一切仿佛回到十几年前的午后——那个他第一次意识到痛楚与惊慌的存在的午后。

不过多时，松本手中的短刀换了个方向，勾起大野的衣领。青年一手抓着大野的袖口，一手扯着刀柄向下划。布帛撕裂的声音响了一会儿，很快，大野的衬衫便彻底失去了蔽体的作用。

松本把破破烂烂的衣料从大野身下扯出来，扔到一边。大野看见他同时放下了短刀，不由得松了口气。

青年重新投身于用双手在大野身上摸索的事业。这次，松本的动作比起之前少了几分细腻，更像是确认触感一般，手掌抚摸上去，接着捏一捏，再揉一揉，用力蹭蹭，从大野的手腕摸到肩膀，还很严谨地伸到腋下按了按。

大野痒得一缩，忍不住抱怨道：“你别碰奇怪的地方。”

松本挑起眉，反倒淡淡一笑：“奇怪的地方？哪儿是奇怪的地方？”

他的手摸到大野胸口，“这里吗？”

说着，他的拇指与食指捏住那处凸起，用力一捻。

「ん゛…！」

痛楚夹杂着热度直窜上头顶。大野的肩膀狠狠一抖，被铐住的双手推过来，挡住在自己胸口作怪的手。

「そこ…さわん、なっ…」

松本喉咙里响了两声笑，倒真没再难为他，松了手，重新抚摸上大野的肩膀。

松本的拇指在大野的锁骨上揉了揉，很中意那触感似的，掌心在那里徘徊了一阵，才不舍地缓缓移到脖颈处。

男人的呼吸与血脉的鼓动如此清晰。松本的目光柔和了几分，另一只手下移到大野心脏附近，静静感受着这具身体鲜活的生命力。

太久了。实在太久了。

距离他可以这样触碰他人的时光，实在是过了太久了。久到他几乎要忘记人的体温和心跳是多么令人依恋的存在。

这样温热的，跳动着的，将物质的肉体与非物质的灵魂结合在一起，属于每个人的独一无二的生命。

大野躺在下面，仰望着松本的表情，心底生出些类似于焦躁的苦闷。

——什么啊、突然摆出一副要哭出来的表情…

相比之下，之前那副压迫感十足的姿态反而要好些，至少不会让罪恶感浸透他五脏六腑。

松本握在大野脖颈的手动了动，抚摸上他后颈，指尖埋进发丝与皮肤的交接处。大野痒得直缩脖子，想侧头躲开，又顾念之前窥见的松本眼中的悲痛，咬牙忍了会儿，只有脊背不由自主地一颤一颤。

松本渐渐回过神，注意到大野的反应，嘴角翘起，刻意又揉了几下他的头发。大野皱着眉眼，见松本的表情已经缓和下来，身体也放松了些，晃晃头，把松本的手甩下去。

松本的手不依不饶地再次贴上来，按在他侧脸，拇指轻抚过脸颊的皮肤，从眉梢到眼角，再到鼻梁，最后摸到唇角。

他的摸法很有些肉麻，像对待情窦初开的小姑娘。大野感觉自己快被摸出一层鸡皮疙瘩来，刚开口想抱怨，松本的手指却顺势伸进他口腔，按在他牙齿上。

“——？！”

大野身体一僵。松本对他眼中的拒绝视而不见：「動くな。どこまで触れられるのかを確かめさせろ。」

「っ、う…ぁ、」

细长的指尖在他口腔内摸索着，沿着齿列一颗一颗探向深处，指腹贴到内壁上，将大野的脸颊撑起块凸起。

手指沾了唾液，湿湿滑滑，在软肉上慢条斯理地揉弄。大野一直张着嘴，似乎在这情形下体会出几分窘迫，眼中染了朦胧的湿意，视线腼怯地垂着，被迫暴露在外的舌尖进也不是退也不是，表面水光不住摇曳。

松本心神一荡，才察觉到自己的呼吸不知不觉间也变得沉重起来。

他的指尖夹住大野的舌头。男人难受地闷哼了一声，舌尖伸展开，任由松本的手指在他舌面上滑过。

又热又软的肉在他的指尖下被揉圆搓扁成各种形状。轻划过表面时，不可名状的羞耻感令大野忍不住紧闭双眼。唾液顺着唇角溢出。男人的喉结不住滚动着，从嗓子眼里挤出几声哼鸣。

「…エロい顔」

「んっ…ぁい…？」

喘息间，松本似乎低喃了些什么。大野没有听清，皱眉看去，松本已经抽出手指，转身取了两张纸巾，擦擦手，再转回来，手搭到了大野的裤腰带上。

他的指尖微凉，甫一触及大野的腹部，男人的肌肉便禁不住地颤了一颤。

大野已经意识到松本想做什么，颤巍巍地抬了眼，眉头皱得有些讨饶的意味。然而松本只是平静宣告道：“腰抬起来。”

“……、”

大野吸进来的一口凉气塞在他咽喉，堵住下面的气息，被梗着压出来的唾液在开合间挂着喉管，黏出些声响。他慢慢拱起身体，献祭一般将腰挺出去。

皮带扣响了响，哗啦啦地被抽走。松本拉着大野的裤腿，大野一点点放下腰，配合松本的动作抬起腿，再到膝盖，最后是小腿与脚踝，下半身被赤裸裸地剥离出来。失去衣物的温暖庇护，他全身的汗毛都警觉地竖了起来。

松本退开一些，首先摸上他脚踝，在纤细坚硬的骨节处揉揉按按，又按住他脚掌。

「なんか、犬みたいに肉厚なんだね。」

他说着，小声笑了笑。可能用的力气大了些，大野的脚掌不住弓起，腿也一直向后缩，表情像是忍疼一般。

松本研究了一会儿，手向上滑去。大野平时总穿着西装，这是他第一次看见大野的双腿。男人骨架很小，乍一看纤细得很，肌肉生得恰到好处，紧致柔软，依附在他身体上，有种不张扬的沉铸的美感，稍微观察一下，就能明白这是凝聚了多少锻炼才形成的肉体。

他的手在大野的小腿上停留了许久，拇指轻抚过皮肤时的动作被他做得坦然而虔诚。大野已经没法再抬头去思考松本神情的变化。一种难捱的热与痒从松本的手掌心蔓延开，钻进他骨头缝里，他的身体深处渐渐被醺得焦灼，叫他不知如何是好。

两人重合的温度移动至他的膝盖，被松本摸到膝盖与大腿连接的那一片区域时，大野突然狠狠一抖，挣扎起来。

「だめ、そこまじで弱いから…」

「…弱い？どう弱いの？痛い？それとも痒い？」

松本一边问着，一边饶有兴趣地把大野的腿掰回来，不顾他的挣扎，重新按上那块皮肤，抚摸的手势中多了些轻重缓急的变化。

从前被别人碰时只是痒，但松本触摸时，那痒中还多了温软的疼，说不清是刺激还是痛楚的感觉令大野难以抑制地绷起下腹，不住地摇着头，喘出来的声音高亢了许多。

「い、いたぃ…！てめぇへんなさわり方すんな…！」

听了他的语气，松本单挑起一边眉梢，一只手按着大野的膝盖，另一只手伸到他大腿根，狠拧了一把。男人吃痛叫了一声，蜷起身体，扭着腰，想躲开松本的钳制。

「本当に懲りないね、あんた。」

松本隔着内裤的薄薄布料揉捏那片富有弹性的肉，时不时稍用上些力气，听着大野一颤一颤的哭音，心里升起难以言喻的满足感。

大野侧着身体，用手臂遮挡住自己的表情，双腿紧紧夹着。松本看不清他神色的变化，一时半会倒也不急。大野的皮肤肌肉触感极好，蒙了层薄汗，热度仿佛依附入掌心。

男人一直小声叫着疼，被覆盖住的声音中多了些吸鼻子的细碎响声，像在啜泣。

大野身上的热一点点传染给松本。他听着男人裹着鼻音的呻吟声，看着身下躺着的人侧脸露出来的被咬得红肿的下唇，自己同样口干舌燥起来，血流通过耳脉汩汩搏动的声音回荡在脑中。

松本的手指滑进大野身上仅剩的布料中。大野对痛楚的敏感程度似乎与他们接触时的隔阂有关，当没有任何遮拦地触碰他时，同样的气力，大野叫出的音要更高更软。

他观察着大野的反应，视线落到下方，突然按住大野双腿之间的区域。

大野浑身一震。松本确认着手下的质感热度，忍不住笑出声。

「あんたさぁ、痛い痛いって言ってた割に、めっちゃ興奮してんじゃん。何？Mなの？」

「…っ、うるさい！」

大野满面通红，膝盖顶上松本的手臂，又被松本按住，还拉开了他挡在面前的双手。大野挣扎了几下，身体被牢牢钉在地上，只能拼命扭着头，想躲避松本兴味盎然的注视。

松本实验性质地腾出左手覆住大野胸口，用食指与中指夹住乳尖，膝盖抵住他下身，暧昧地蹭了蹭，双指捻玩着逐渐变硬的凸起，指甲在细嫩的皮肤上用力划了一下，便听见大野吐出一声似痛苦又似快乐的呻吟，隔着内裤，性器沉甸甸地一跳。

「もう…やだ…」

无需松本提醒，大野自己也意识到身体的变化。他眼角上了妆似的红着，不知在向谁细细软软地控诉。

「こんなの、知らない…おかしいもん…いたいのに、感じちゃうなんて、もうやだ…」

想说奇怪的是我才对。松本脑子里响起道声音。

他明明从来没有对同性产生过欲望，然而此时此刻，看着大野面对未知感受时脆弱而困于欲念的模样，自己身体深处翻滚着的热量却几乎要沸腾。

大野的体温也好，为他的一举一动产生的颤抖也好，只盛着他身影的双眼也好，男人吐出的呻吟、生涩的反应、眼角的水光，一切一切都让他觉得心情高涨又皱缩，想逼这个人露出更多只属于自己的表情，又想拂去他的眼泪，将他温柔地抱在怀里。

两种截然不同的冲动在他胸口忐忑不定，松本抿起双唇，俯下身，试探地亲了亲大野的唇角。

两片柔软的唇瓣蜻蜓点水地落下。大野的睫毛闪了闪，视线与松本的绕缠成一体。他嘴唇微启，用眼神向松本倾诉。

『もっと』

松本抚上他的鬓角，再次低下头，双唇印刻在大野嘴唇上。属于另一人的柔软为他开启，舌尖主动探出头，轻舔他的唇瓣。

轻柔尝探迅速褪去，亲吻变得胶着热烈。两人的唇舌融在一起，舌尖交缠，舔舐吸吮着对方的嘴唇，吐息与唾液交互，彼此的喘息叹在亲吻间，化为更加灼热的纠缠。

松本的舌尖沿着大野上颚一点点扫过。酥麻感自头顶沿着脊背流入下身。大野无意识地挺起腰，在松本小腹磨蹭着，比起之前多了分迫切。

「ん…ね、これ、脱いでいい？」

接吻的间隙，松本边啄吻着大野的嘴唇，边勾起大野的内裤边缘。大野回应着他亲吻的角度，很小幅度地点点头。

松本的指尖在他小腹徘徊了一会儿，游移到散发着热量的身体中心，食指沿着柱身划动，随即其他手指指尖也旋转着落上来，缓慢地握住。

两人都沉默了片刻。大野的胸口急促地起伏着，打量松本的神情，松本则定定地看着手中的分量，像在等待自己的身体接受这份热度。片刻，松本的手开始上下律动，动作不快，更像是通过触碰观察大野的反应。

大野的冲动就这么被不上不下地吊着，双眼快被无法满足的欲求憋红，不住哼哼着，腰不安分地摆动，直把身体往松本手里送。

他看出松本现在并非全然被欲望支配。青年的自制力极强，这时候还在研究自己接触大野身体时会不会发作。只是苦了大野，他本来就不是喜欢压抑自己忍耐快感的人，做爱时只要舒服，很容易随波逐流，被快乐支配，顾不上其他。现在他的欲望急需发泄，松本的触摸却无法完全满足他。

男人的眼圈又开始发红。身体深处不得出路的热让他下腹又紧又疼，汗水将他的头发打湿成一缕一缕，眼前因焦躁和灼热一片模糊。

「ね、もっとしっかり触れよ…」

こんなんじゃいけない…大野低喃着。透明的液体自薄红的先端溢出，仿佛在因不满足而流泪。

松本却无视他的话，松开了手。大野的性器孤零零地挺立着。发凉的空气拥簇而上。男人难受地呻吟了一声，胸口发闷。

「ここ、指を入れたいんだけど」

青年将他的腿推向两边，指尖点了点穴口。大野怔了怔，意识到松本在说什么，脸上又是一烫。

“……润滑液…你应该没有吧……”

毕竟有接触恐惧症，牵手接吻都做不到，更别提做爱。大野想了想，问：“你是不是在空气加湿器里加精油？用那个做润滑，会方便一点。”

“哦。”

松本站起身，去一旁的架子上翻找。大野躺在榻榻米上，心里为自己目前的情况泛起一阵悲哀。

至少松本没试图用他身上所有缝隙验证。大野想想自己的鼻孔耳朵里伸进去几根手指的情景，不由得打了个寒战。

松本很快回到大野身边，手中举着小瓶，往食指上沾了些精油，手伸到下面。

刚进入时的异物感比较难熬，大野努力放松身体，肌肉在呼吸间收缩着，接纳松本进入更深的地方。

青年看了他一眼。大野没注意到他视线中的情绪，只专注在呼吸上。被松本触碰的地方全都着了火似的滚烫，烫得发疼，烫得他想哭，想尖叫。

松本的手指退出去些，又插进来。他额头上也渗了层细汗，低声说了句好热，不知在感慨哪边。

——足りない…

大野咬着牙，脚趾不断在草席上磨蹭，身体绷紧再松弛。内壁咬着松本的手指，想将他吞到更深处。涨痛与酸热最终还是逼出了他眼角的水汽。指节刮在黏膜上的感触，缓缓抽离时的酸痒，还有在穴口边微微搅动的动作，都令他体内的热越发积蓄。

手指终于增加了。松本的动作逐渐粗暴起来，像是刻意要弄疼大野，在还没有完全适应的内里肆无忌惮地撑开，快速摩擦着进出。大野口中时断时续喊着疼，下身却仍高昂着，流下的前液越来越多。

松本着了魔一般热切地注视着他，手指在大野体内最深处摸索，抵着内壁，直扩充到大野呜咽着一个劲摇头想要逃离，再稍抽出来，拇指揉着会阴部，包裹指尖的紧致令人头晕目眩。

大野快被搓磨得软成一滩，终于忍不住开口道：“话说、你有接触恐惧症，难不成…呃、…从来没和人做过？”

停留在他体内的手指一僵。松本脸上的迷离瞬间被恼羞成怒的气愤代替：“我做过！”

大野心里嘀咕那你怎么还这么婆婆妈妈，接着便见松本很耻辱似的垂下眼，咬牙切齿道：“……不过是在3年前了……”

“…………”

大野眨眨眼，缓缓吐出一口气：“……是你……？”

松本恶狠狠地皱着眉——虽然此刻他的表情在大野眼中多了几分凄惨的晦气——点点头道：“得这个病之前。”

——太惨了。

大野震惊地看着松本。

凭他的相貌地位，即使没有婚约或者固定的恋爱关系，要找情人、甚至泄欲对象，应该也有大把大把的美女随他挑选。

更何况还是这个年纪。松本现在24，3年前，就是21岁，刚法定成人（不过大野对松本会不会在意这个持保留态度），想怎么挥霍玩乐，都可以理解。大野自己当年也玩得很疯，换位思考一下，简直对保持3年禁欲生活的松本肃然起敬。

也不能怪松本想治好这病了。换成哪个正常男人，从开荤以后任君采撷的万花园被赶进只能自顾自盼的封闭小屋，大概都没法忍受。

不过这倒方便了现在的大野。

男人吞咽了下唾沫。体内的空虚亟待填满。他看着松本，开口道：「入れる？」

松本微一歪头：「…はい？」

「中、入れる？俺今まじで辛いんだけど、ちゃんといかせてくれるなら、入れさせてあげてもいいよ。」

「…ん、」

大野咬紧下唇，双腿环绕在松本腰间。闷痛与快感同时席卷他整个身体，他再次紧闭双眼，微凉的生理性泪水滑入耳窝。

松本的呼吸比大野激烈。他太久没与人如此亲密，此刻埋进大野中的部位被无尽的热紧紧包裹着，全身的血流都汇聚到下身，眼前清明一片，思想浑沌无比，只顺应本能，尽可能地将自己完全埋入这片热度中。

他低头亲亲大野的眼角，腰不由自主地摆起来，肉壁随着他的退开稍稍合拢，咬着他不放。前端的凸起卡在大野体内，再用力顶进去。体内被强硬撑开的感觉令大野呻吟出声。

松本不觉得自己能坚持太久，毕竟正在与人肌肤相亲这个事实就足以让他兴奋到脑浆沸腾。他握着大野的腰，每一次抽插都仿佛要进到更深的地方，两人下身交合处不断响着稠密的水声和肉体撞击的声音，混合着汗水与体液的气味，激烈而疯狂。

大野的呻吟声逐渐忘了形，胸口挺着，喉结露在松本视野中。松本看着他脖颈胸口起伏不定的模样，忍不住低下头，狠狠咬住大野的肩膀。

他咬得极狠，像要从大野体内咬出几汩血，好润湿他干烈的喉咙。

「いた、ぁ、いたい！う゛…あ、あああ！！」

大野哭叫着，身体猛地弹起，白浊在两人小腹上散开。

松本舔舐着自己留下的印记，挺了挺腰，终还是没抵过大野体内的收紧，呼吸一滞，也射了出来。

滚烫的体液侵犯着大野体内无人到达过的地方。男人平复着呼吸，皱起眉，声音中还带着哭腔：“你怎么射在里面了？”

松本被他突如其来的抱怨搞得一头雾水：“怎么了？”

大野吸着鼻子，含糊不清地说着：“清理很麻烦啊，而且不清理明天我会发烧腹泻，虽然我不觉得疼，但是很麻烦，你没经历过你不懂。”

“……”

松本眯起双眼，终于问出了盘旋在自己胸口许久的疑问：“你不是第一次跟男人做？”

大野瞪着无辜的双眼，理所当然地看着他：“……？当然啊。要不你以为为什么我能那么轻易地跟你说可以让你上我。反正我也不怕疼，有时候被人邀请了，就——唔？！”

身上压着的人突然气势汹汹地亲上来，卷着他舌根，掠夺他口中的空气。大野被吻得猝不及防，唇舌被吸吮得发疼，好容易被放开，眼前一阵阵发黑。

“你突然发什么疯……”他平复着呼吸，埋怨道，抬起眼，看清松本眼中那些被冒犯般的愤怒，电光火石间明白过来，嘴角痞里痞气地一咧：“怎么？你是第一次跟男人做？”

松本黑曜石似的精致双眼微微眯起：“废话。我性取向很正常。”

“……”

大野低头看看两人仍连接着的部位，再抬头看看松本。

青年被他盯得脸皮发烫，哑着嗓子低吼：“除了这次！”

大野假笑了几声，顺势想抽开身体，“夺走了你的第一次还真是抱歉啊。”

他的腿刚抬起来，便被松本一把按住。大野还没反应过来，松本已经再次俯下身，与他鼻尖相对，凶狠地瞪着他：“你和谁做过？做过多少次？”

“谁会去数那种东西……疼、你干什么？！”

大野懒洋洋地答了，接着，腰腹便被松本一把捏住，像要在他身上烙下手掌印一般用力扣住。

男人能感觉到自己体内埋的器官逐渐有苏醒的架势，眼里流露出几分惊慌。

「ちょ、またやるつもり？！」

松本舔咬着他脖颈，听大野叫了几声疼，抬起头，笑容中有自得，也有难掩的险恶。

「他の奴らは、あんたのこういう顔を見たことないでしょう？」

大野被他眼中闪烁的优越感和独占欲晃得胸口发痒。

的确，松本带给他的感觉，是至今为止任何人都没能给他的。那种陌生而新奇的刺激太过诱人，甚至让他隐隐觉得危险。

然而当松本再次吻上来时，他便轻易地将那些顾虑抛到了九霄云外。

今天一天，就让这个独自一人太久了的年轻人任性一次吧。

大野将被铐住的双手放到松本背后，闭上双眼，静静想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章太长了……累得我半死不活……  
> 然而下一章还是车（。）  
> 有姑娘想要羞耻的，关系搞好了下一章就是羞耻了，第一次就温和一点👌  
> 另外因为说看不懂日语的只有一个我认识的gn所以只给她单独发中文版了，评论依旧接收关于日语的调查结果。欢迎评论，欢迎点心，欢迎帮我吹吹自来水（ntm）


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

临近黄昏，几个身着黑西装的男人走出办公楼，他们个个神情肃穆，身型魁梧。两辆黑色轿车停在楼下。较电影里描绘的“暴力团”形象有过之而无不及。行人瞥见这边的景象，躲闪着视线，不敢与他们目光相对，纷纷绕道离开。

三人守在车前，其余人等上了车。不多时，又有两人走下台阶，一前一后，走在前面的青年戴着墨镜，红唇微微抿起，迈着桀阔的步伐，径直走向前方的轿车。后面跟着的人一言不发，转身迈进另一辆车。

随行车的司机听见车门被打开，转头看了看，奇怪道：“大野？你怎么不去坐少当家的车？”

“他说让我陪他进去，没说让我陪他回来。”大野淡淡道：“赶紧走吧。先去酒店交接工作。律馬他们守着呢，二代目身边不缺人。”

松本坐进车里，意识到大野没跟上来，皱起眉，听见后方的引擎声。大野坐在随行车的后排左席，身影一晃而过，视线严严实实地收在车里，没有与松本的目光相交。

“……”

松本沉默着眺望随行车离开的方向。护卫注意到他的神情，问了一声：“少当家？”

青年深深地看了窗外最后一眼，收回视线。“走吧。”

另一辆车里，几个人正在聊刚刚的会谈。

“少当家的真的太冷静了。换了我，听到那样的挑衅，估计早就踩着桌子跳过去跟对面打起来了。”

大野盯着窗外不断闪过的霓虹灯，没有参与这场吹捧的意思。

“你懂什么。以前少当家身板还没这么结实的时候，那种恶心人的话可听了不少。”

坐在副驾驶席的中年人晦气地一甩胳膊：“毕竟除了药，最赚钱的就是肉。道上不少买卖都和皮肉生意有关，有了几个钱，颠不清自己的分量了，什么龌蹉玩意都敢出来蹦。当年敢这么跟少当家说话的，全被他当场砸了指头，按地上揍个头破血流了。要不是现在要谈生意，你以为少当家会让那人完好无损地走出去？”

“也是。等这次谈完，只要少当家的一句话，我第一个冲上去砍了那王八蛋的大腿动脉，折断他脊椎骨，让他淹死在自己的血里。”

年轻人难掩兴奋地搓着手指，似乎已经站到了搏命的战场上。

“你小子是胆儿肥了，还想抢功？再说轮得到你吗？少当家的要处置谁，什么时候经过别人的手？”

被中年人一训，年纪轻的身上的气焰立刻灭了，不无敬佩地感慨道：“也是……冷静果断、顾全大局、言出必行、能文能武……少当家的实在是太完美了！”

——不。那小子就是个藏不住心事、嫉妒心强、性格恶劣、幼稚得没救的小鬼。

大野走出电梯，调整了无线电和耳机的位置，回到大厅，重新确认了一遍酒店各楼层护卫的所在地点。值晚班的守卫住在松本隔壁与对面房间。大野与其他人换了房间，睡在楼下。

他捻着耳机，余光恰好扫到刚刚在车上对松本赞不绝口的年轻人，凉凉地看了他几眼，很快收回视线，观察起大厅一角的观赏植物。

距离两人肌肤相亲已经过去半个多月。松本的接触恐惧症没有好转，依旧是除了大野，无法碰触其他任何人。

想到后来发生的事，大野不禁又开始头疼。

也怪他自己嘴不严，先将自己有同性经验这事漏出去。现在松本似乎对大野周边的人产生了诡异的对抗意识。只要大野与关系较好的组员多说两句话，就能感觉到背后有恶狠狠的视线直射过来。

大野心理素质好，很快学会该如何忽略那种仿佛能把他瞪出两个窟窿的热切注视。小少爷任性惯了，被他这样无视，没过两天，又生拉硬扯把大野拎回了自己房间。

踏进屋里，大野先甩开松本的手，愤愤不平道：“你有病啊？！我和人说话呢、”

松本没追究大野的态度，走近两步，将大野逼退到门边，冷冷地开口道：“刚才那个，是和你一起进组的岡田对吧？你们关系挺好啊？”

这语气。大野脑仁一阵钝痛。跟以前他女朋友吃醋发作之前山雨欲来的德性一模一样。

这种时候，需要先把话说开，不然对方会胡搅蛮缠，硬逼他承认些莫须有的罪名。

“我没和他上过床。”

大野原以为松本想听的就是这答案，结果小少爷白皙的皮肤一瞬间涨出几分羞恼的粉，音量也拔了许多：“我没问你这个！！”

胡说八道什么玩意呢。你听见这话时明明眼睛亮了一下，这距离，你那轮廓分明的脸，我能看见的比你照镜子映出来的自己还分明。

大野在心里吐槽。但松本不承认，他也没办法。男人只好叹了口气道：“那你想干什么？”

“你……、”话到嘴边，松本突然又忸怩起来，眼神飘来飘去，最后大义凛然地瞪向大野：“你以后少跟男人上床。”

“……哈？”

大野的眉头扭成一个难解而凶恶的结：“你该不会是觉得我跟你睡了，我们就得对彼此负责吧？我想跟谁做你也要管？我都按你的要求去抽血验尿接受一大堆检查了。你觉得我被你上、帮你想办法治病，是欠你的？”

松本眨了眨眼：“我不是那个意思。”

他顿了顿，似乎在思考该怎么组织语言。

“你跟别人在一起感觉不到痛。你自己不爱惜自己身体，其他人就更不可能爱惜。跟女人做还好说。你和男人上床，难道从来没受伤过？”

松本问完，就见大野一脸“被说中了”的微妙表情。

“我就知道。毕竟你跟我那次都是随随便便就同意了……”

松本说着说着，神色又阴暗下去，像有些不甘心。

大野不太清楚此刻胸口涌起的究竟是什么感情，既像酸苦，又像柔软的暖。他从没接受过这种带着制约的关心，为了掩饰内心的不知所措，嘴里不服气地念叨：“你上次也没少折腾我。”

松本撇撇嘴，一点没觉得抱歉：“那是你太敏感了，随便碰两下就一个劲儿喊疼。”

“你——！”

大野气恼地狠推了他一把，转身拉开门，头也不回地离开了房间。松本在他身后喊了好几声“喂”，可惜仅凭声音不够把大野拉回来。

大野避了松本几天，找其他护卫换班，去做普通的守卫工作，花了这些时间，将那天本应用来驳斥松本的话反刍了许多遍，终于理清了自己当时的情绪。

松本对他的那份关心之所以令他不安，是因为他觉得那关心的背后藏着某种目的。现在大野还想不通其中的关窍，但他很清楚，这世界上没有无缘无故的善意。也许是因为松本的独占欲，也许是因为他想卖人情给大野，也许是出于其他更加功利性的原因，总之，松本不会只怀着百分之百的好心来对他说那些话。

他不相信松本没有私心。否则青年根本不需要在他与别人说话时用那么炽热执著的目光死盯住他。

而令大野觉得头疼与紧张的，正是松本那些目前还没有抖搂出来，挑明了理清了，逼着其他人与他一同面对的私心。

纯粹的好意叫善良，纯粹的私情叫偏心，纯粹的利益叫互惠。但是松本的行为中这三种都参杂了些，看上去一团乱麻，很明显是他自己都没捋清哪种感情占了上风，轰轰烈烈地扯了整一捧心思摆到大野面前，也不知是想让大野囫囵接受了，还是想让他陪自己整理那些感情。

不管松本的目的是哪一种，大野都不想奉陪。他已经看出青年对自己的执着源头朝着什么方向。但他可不想跟一个他一时兴起答应上床的男人发展感情。

松本可能带给他的东西只会令他恐慌，而非期待。在松本之外的人面前，他能做一个不受约束，也不知何为畏惧的大野智。但在松本面前，他只是一个会受伤、弱点明显得需要人担心的普通人。

大野目前还无法适应在松本眼中的自己，所以他不想面对这个人。

男人坐在床上，边擦拭头发，边弯下腰，想从冰箱里拿瓶酒出来。房间门突然被敲响，律馬在门外叫他：“大野，开门。”

大野走去开门，外面立刻挤进来三个彪形大汉，将他围住。律馬平静地开口道：“少当家的找你。跟我们走吧。”

大野眨了眨眼。之前松本顶多让其他护卫传话，这么强硬的手段是第一次用。他可以反抗，但这种情形下，他的反抗只会被视作对组织命令的违抗，之后会变得非常麻烦。

他叹了口气，走出了房间。

松本正在翻看这两天的交易记录，听见门被打开，先抬起头，接着皱起眉：“你怎么这样就出来了？”

大野无辜地看看自己：刚洗完澡，身上套了件T恤和一条短裤，头发还在滴水，的确不是来见组织二把手的造型。

“你找的人二话不说直接把我带来了，我有什么办法。”

松本抿起唇，瞪了他两秒，泄了气，叹息一声：“先去浴室把头发吹干净。”

大野哦了一声，乖乖照做。松本积攒的怒气因为他这一下搞得没了堂堂正正的出口，估计正憋屈着，大野巴不得离他越远越好。

他在浴室里混了许久，捏了把沐浴液，凑到洗面台前，接了热水，揉出泡泡，一个人玩得不亦乐乎。终于，浴室门被一把推开，松本雄赳赳气昂昂地走进来，狠狠瞪着他：“你干什么呢？”

大野用水冲了手上的泡泡，没说话。松本一瞬间露出了些被他的态度刺痛的悲伤，很快便走上前来，动作略显粗暴地揉了揉大野的头发。

“干得差不多了，赶紧出来。”

大野跟在他身后，慢吞吞地走出浴室，与他拉开了些距离。松本回过头，看见离自己几步远的大野，终于开口道：“你为什么要躲着我？”

大野低着头，“有吗。我没注意。”

“今天回来的时候为什么去坐随行车？”

大野把之前糊弄其他护卫的话拿出来又说了一遍：“你说让我陪你过去，又没说让我陪你回来。”

松本终于被他的态度彻底激怒了，怒吼一声：“大野智！”

大野等着他发落，然而松本下一句话迟迟不砸下来，房间里的气氛就这么僵着。大野微微活动了一下肩膀，抬起头，想打量松本的神情。

青年定定地看着他，眼底时时挂着的高傲消失殆尽，失去屏障，那些透明的毫无杂质的悲伤让青年此刻看上去无比脆弱。

大野不由得愣住。松本再开口，语气中已经多了几分沙哑：“因为这个病，我必须和所有人保持距离。你是这些年来我唯一一个能触碰的人。现在连你也要从我身边逃开了吗？”

大野被他的质问压得背脊一弯：“……也不是……”

松本步步逼近，影子从大野头顶打下来。

“那你为什么要避开我？我那天之后对你做了什么过分的事吗？”

大野不知道如实回答会招来怎样的后果，只能含糊其辞道：“没……是我自己的心态问题。和你没关系。”

松本突然一把握住大野的手腕。男人全身寒毛倒竖，忙想退开，松本却将他硬拉过去与自己对视。

那双会说话的漂亮的眼睛近在咫尺。大野胸口仿佛猛地垮下去些东西，剩下的空洞让他惊慌起来，忙垂下头，掰着松本的手，想逃离这个窘境。

“别动。”松本收紧手指，吐出一句如同祷告般的请求：“求你了，别动。”

“一会儿就好。让我就这么握着你的手。只要一会儿就好。”

松本的声音自上方传来。大野的心脏快被那音色中的寂寞捏得粉碎，几乎是拼死地闭上双眼，咬着下唇，不让自己发出声音。他知道，只要自己一开口，吐出的必定是会让他后悔的软弱的话语。

——可恶

——可恶、

不要让我看到你的这一面啊。

像在其他人面前一样，拿出高傲冷静的态度啊。

为什么在我面前，你要露出这样的表情，说出这样的话呢？

你明明、什么都不明白——

大野咬紧牙关，拼命阻止那些涌上胸口的感情向外泛滥。

对于松本而言，依赖的对象是谁都无所谓。只要能让他碰触对方的体温，不论对象是男是女，是老是少，是善是恶，他都会允许对方踏入自己的领地，甚至主动接近对方。

他需要的不是大野智，只是一个能给他慰藉的符号。

所以大野不能动感情，不该动感情。一旦他心生动摇，原因必定是因为对方是这个松本润，而不是其他可以取代的对象。

上次他出于同情，与松本做了几轮。后来松本解开他的手铐，两人相拥着再度投身于情欲的漩涡。浮浮沉沉间，伏在他身上的青年眼中流淌的热情在大野心底刻下清晰的烙印。

可是那些热情，那些拥抱与亲吻，以及此刻的依恋和恳切，都不是注定属于大野的。如果松本可以触碰的是别人，如果松本另外发现了可以触碰的对象，如果松本的病痊愈——

大野的手指微微颤抖。他能听见自己压抑的呼吸声。

他不忍心推开松本，只能忍耐胸口苦闷的呐喊。被松本握住的地方不断传来令他颤抖的痛楚。

终于，松本的钳制稍稍放松。他后退了一步，蒙在大野面前的阴影散开。

青年仍握着大野的手。男人想抽回手腕，然而对方意识到他的目的，立刻添了几分力气，不让他得逞。

松本开口道：“……谢谢。”

他的话像是完结了，然而手上的力道没有减弱。大野看着他，不知他接下来想说些什么。

青年缓缓说道：“……今晚，能留下来吗？”

大野心里咯噔一声。松本感觉到他手腕一抖，忙解释道：“我不是那个意思。我只是……”

他的声音又微弱下去，睫毛轻颤着，十分难以启齿的模样：“能让我握着你的手睡觉吗？或者只要你留在这里就可以。你就像观赏植物似的，只要安静待着就能给人种安心感——”

松本语速飞快地哑着嗓子阐述着，话说到一半，被突然贴到唇瓣上的柔软堵了回去。

他不可置信地睁大双眼，僵着身体，还没来得及回应这个亲吻，大野已经退了一步。男人面色微微发红，眼底是毅然决然的坦诚。

“行了，别逞强了。想撒娇就来吧，我会包容你的一切的。”

他说着，张开双手，咧开了一个豪阔的笑容。

「ん…」

大野活动了一下舌头，听见上方又传来一声喑哑的呻吟。口中滚烫的器官跳了跳，柔软表皮抵着上颚，向更深处滑入。

大野咳了一声，吐出松本的性器，喘着气抱怨道：“你能不能忍着点，给你做深喉我会痛的。”

“……”松本一脸吃了苍蝇般的表情：“你到底跟别人……算了、以后再说。凭什么只怪我，明明是你自己嘴太小了。”

大野瞪了他一眼，再次低下头，含住松本。

这场口交缓慢而细致。大野花了很长时间用口腔里的温度包裹松本的器官，不急于催促他射精。松本的喘息声带着沙哑的甜，估计是自尊心作祟，大多数声音都被他忍耐着憋在嗓子眼里，只发出些叹息般的低吟。

他的下身比他本人率直得多，被大野的舌尖卷着前端亲舔，会兴奋地跳动，连小腹都颤抖着绷起。大野换了方向，手指缠住他的性器，嘴唇覆上青年精壮的身体，沿着他的肌肉细密地吻过，手指沾了些前液和他自己的唾液，律动间，掌心越发湿黏。

在松本难耐的注视下，大野重新吻住他的性器。青年的喘息声逐渐失去控制。大野用内壁黏膜紧紧裹住他，加快了活动频率，手指握在吞咽不下的位置揉弄。

「はあ、…ん゛……！」

松本死抓着床单，无意识地挺了挺腰。舌尖上漫开一片独特的苦味。大野静待勃发的终结，抬眼观察松本的表情。

染了情欲色彩的皮肤上渗着薄汗，晶亮的一层，水珠自额头垂落，肩膀及手臂肌肉仍紧绷着，鲜艳的嘴唇不住吐出灼热的气息，双眼渐渐恢复了清明，映出跪在床边的自己的身影。

大野能感觉到身体深处因松本的注视燃起些热量，他动了动快跪麻的双腿，松本的体液还留在他口腔里。

青年似乎也注意到他的情况，慌忙想去拿床头柜上的纸巾。大野拉住他，在松本疑惑的目光中，张开了嘴。

松本的大脑被眼前的景象猛地震了一震。大野安静地跪在他两腿之间，柔软的舌头上盛有一小汪白浊，唇瓣与口中沾着透明的液体，下唇肿起些许，似乎在提醒他刚才是怎样在大野口中肆意妄为的。

他快被这艳丽的一幕烧得眼前发红。大野却还不满足，眼里含着些似挑衅似引诱的笑意，舌尖卷了那些液体，喉结动了动，再张开嘴，松本的体液已经全被吞了下去，只剩下唾液仍挂在甘石粉颜色的舌面上。

松本听见自己理智绷断的声音，再接着，他已经扯着大野推到酒店的落地窗前，将男人压在玻璃上，近乎疯狂地与他接吻。

他的力气很大。大野被牢牢地钉在玻璃窗与他的身体之间，肺里的空气全被挤出去。男人挣扎了几下，好容易扭开头，喘了两口气，又被松本按着下巴吻上来。

松本推挤着他的身体，大野的肩胛骨抵着坚硬的玻璃，又躲不过松本的吻，只能小幅度地摇着头，喘息声里带了些鼻音。

青年终于退开，没等大野抱怨，便掰着他的肩膀将他翻过去，咬住他的肩膀，一只手伸进他T恤衫的下摆，把他的衣服扯了下去，又将他推向窗边。

夜晚空气本就清凉，玻璃的凉意让大野起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

「ちょ、はなせぇよ！つめてぇってば！」

松本亲咬着他的耳垂，手伸到他胸前，捏住了一边的凸起，揉搓了一会儿，又伸到另一边如法炮制。大野喘息着，正疑惑松本今天的手法似乎还算温和，突然被推向前方，按着他的腰和肩膀，在玻璃上蹭过。

汗水没起到太多的润滑作用。皮肉蹭在硬质的玻璃上，直传来一阵拉扯般的痛楚。

「あ！ああ、やぁ…！いたい！これいたいって！」

大野拍打着玻璃，拼命扭头想逃离这种诡异的疼痛。松本握着他的肩膀，身体与他后背紧紧贴着，越过大野的肩膀观察他与玻璃间的距离，再一推，这次大野胸口的凸起险险擦过玻璃表面，男人狠狠一抖，挣扎的力气立刻弱了许多。

松本在他耳边笑了笑，控制着力道，搂着大野的身体，用他的乳尖去蹭前方的屏障。男人很快被他欺负得啜泣出声，咬着嘴唇，不住摇着头。

接触到发凉的玻璃的一刹那，敏感的凸起会微微颤抖，疼痛伴随着摩擦，仿佛要在光滑透明的表面上留下什么痕迹，羞耻感紧随快感而上。大野看着玻璃窗上自己留下的一片水雾，忍不住低泣一声，承受不住地垂下头。

松本拉下大野的短裤。男人刚洗完澡，里面没穿衣服，已完全兴奋的器官迫不及待地跳出来。松本握住他揉动了一会儿，腰一挺，将大野的腰也按到了玻璃上。

「やだ！つめたっ、…ん、う…」

大野的身体弹了一下，腰用力扭了两下，被松本捏着臀肉硬按回去。男人的脸贴在玻璃窗上，身体止不住地颤抖着。松本的手掌在里侧滑动，时不时将手中滚烫的器官按向镜面，男人的体液沾湿了他手心，也沾到了玻璃上，牵扯出几道淫靡的细线，用前端抵住那一处湿润时，大野会摇着头，哭着向他求情。

「っもうやだぁ、おねがい、もう、ぁ…は、はなしてよ…」

松本听出他声音中濒临爆发的溃退之意，非但没有松手，反而加快了律动的速度，唇舌在大野的后颈处留下一个又一个火伤般的痕迹。

终于，大野再也撑不下去，全身巨颤着达到了高潮，随着快感的解放，双腿一软，被松本撑着压在窗上，下半身的体液湿黏地垂落，在透明的玻璃上留下层猥亵的印迹。

大野犹在喘息，松本的手指滑到玻璃上，沾了些液体，举到大野嘴边。男人察觉到他的目的，视线躲闪着，眼里的水汽又开始蒸腾。

松本微挑了唇角，诱哄的声音伴着灼热的气息打在他颈边：“你把玻璃弄脏了，总得清理干净吧。要不就这么留着也行，明天早上客房服务，会有人来打扫的。”

大野听出他的暗示，羞得嘴唇直抖，颤巍巍地张开唇瓣，任松本将沾了自己体液的手指探进他口中，接触到他舌尖的那一刹那，身后的呼吸声变得沉重了许多。

松本亵玩着他的口腔，手指进进出出，搅着他舌尖揉弄，等大野将他的指尖舔舐干净，再重新沾些精液探进来。

“我能进去吗？”

松本用下身蹭着大野的臀缝，在他耳边问道。大野被他语气中的热度烫得一缩，还记恨着刚才的事，赌气道：“不行。”

“不、……喂！刚才说什么都会包容的是你自己吧？！”

“我是说了，但是我不想和你做。”

大野吸了吸鼻子。

“跟你做习惯了，以后我没法再跟人正常上床了怎么办？总不能等我和女人上床的时候，对人家说我只能用后面射吧。”

“……你让人穿那种有特殊装置的内裤不就行了——疼、喂！”

大野狠锤了松本一拳。松本揉了揉肩膀，抿起唇，视线转了转，声音像从牙缝里挤出来似的：“回不去又没什么……反正有我在……”

现在是这样，如果有朝一日，松本不再需要他了呢？

大野心情复杂地盯着松本。青年似乎没想那么长远，只是红着脸，像个普通的告白时的高中生一般，手搭在肩膀上，余光密切关注着大野的一举一动。

“……算了。”

大野叹了口气，抱住松本。

如果松本不再需要他，就说明这个青年已经找到比大野更有效的慰藉。

大野环住松本的脖颈，看着眼前浓密的睫毛，暗叹一声，主动吻住他的双唇。

到那个时候，就笑着对他送上祝福吧。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

鼻梁以上的部位醺着些醉人的暖。掀开眼帘，炫目的光线晃得男人瞳仁一缩。他皱起眉，身上的倦怠还未散去，只能转过头以躲避阳光的照射。

一旁的人睡得正安稳，一只手靠在他枕边，背对着窗口，辉芒将他的发梢映出虚幻的美感。

大野撑起上身，观察松本的睡相。青年睡时的神态平静安然，虽然五官依旧深邃，但少了平素锐利高傲的态度，加上乱蓬蓬的头发，看上去甚至有几分可爱。

仔细看去，发丝的走向中依稀可循昨夜大野意乱情迷时手指缠绕抓挠的痕迹。大野向松本的方向伸出手，指尖埋进他未加打理的翘发间，为了不吵醒他，动作极缓极轻地梳理着，视线仍柔和地歇落于青年眉眼间。

大野将松本耳边的碎发捋了捋，梳到正面。多了几缕刘海，青年看上去比之前更显年轻。

松本的眼皮动了动，鼻尖埋进枕头里，吐出一串含糊不清的声音：“……在……几点……？”

大野被他的模样逗得闷笑了两声：“9点多。今天白天有什么要忙的吗？”

青年沉进软枕中的脑袋晃了晃。他沉默了一会儿，直到大野以为他睡着了，才突然蹭蹭大野的手，转过头，眉间几道沟壑，一言不发地瞪着男人。

放在平时，他这样的表情这样的视线，大抵是被触犯了底线，或是发现有谁坏了体统，便用这种神情先发制人，只靠双眸中的魄力，就能让对方心里打起慌乱的鼓点。

不过在大野眼里，再怎么充满威慑力的注视，此时都与小孩子没睡够闹别扭没什么两样。

“你这样还挺可爱的。”大野抚摸着他的发梢，脱口而出道。

松本的睫毛闪了一闪，眸色登时沉下去，啪地一声挥开了大野的手。

大野觉得好笑，不屈不挠地又伸出手去。松本连晃了几次头，没甩掉他作怪的爪子。青年有些气急败坏了，一把抓住大野的手腕，将他拽下来，愤愤地啃上他肩膀。

大野半边身子被他扯到被子外面，上身扭着勉强的角度，只好活动双腿配合松本。不多时，青年将被单一掀，翻身跨坐到他身上，捏着大野的下巴吻了过来。

两人身上各自都印着昨夜欢爱的痕迹，青天白日下赤条条地彼此相对，自己留的指痕唇印一览无余。松本注意到大野腰间的淡淡淤青，手掌贴覆到那一处。男人发出了一声柔软的闷哼，像有些疼，但神情很是恍惚，微侧过头，轻声道：“别闹，今天没工作要忙吗？”

他的语气像在劝解一个不懂事的孩子。松本又记起刚才的怒气，皱起眉，俯下身，生硬地咬上他唇瓣。

“用不着你来提醒我。”

松本说着，手探向大野下身。男人的气息乱了许多，小心翼翼地攀着松本的肩膀，顺从地打开了双腿。

大野不刻意顶撞时，态度几乎可以用乖巧来形容。

松本见过他与同期的朋友聊天，远远看去，几人有说有笑，也许是大野说了什么傻话，被人狠拍了几下头，男人憨绵地一笑，仿佛什么事都没有发生。

也许在他本人看来，既然自己体会不到痛楚，其他人怎样待他，都不值得放在心上。

之前松本弄疼他时，大野会口出恶言，也会泪眼朦胧地挣扎。现在他适应了松本的使坏，大多数情况下只是口中喊喊疼，并不用力反抗，有时更像欲拒还迎。

不用再面对大野的冷言冷语，而是同对待其他人一样，不管做什么都可以接受，松本反而觉得难过。不是为他自己，而是为了大野。他可以轻而易举地想象到多少人曾利用这份宽容，做出伤害大野以满足私欲的事。

就连他自己此时此刻也在做着同样的事情。拥抱着这个人，性器深深埋进他体内，心中升起的欲望叠叠纷纷，全都是卑劣下流的念头。

不会因任何人任何事动摇的男人，躺在自己身下时，会哭泣、讨饶，因他的一点触碰、一个亲吻战栗呻吟，光是想想就能让他的征服欲兴奋到极点。

至今为止，曾有多少人想毁掉他脸上总挂着的平静？曾有多少人想通过自己的手试探他的底线，让他为自己臣服？

——而这个人，曾允许他们对自己做过什么？

松本的手摸上大野的膝盖。男人抖了抖，很软很轻地开口：“你别碰那儿……”

松本挺了挺腰，手扶在他腿弯处，停下了动作。

“……我一直都想问，你这里到底为什么这么敏感？以前受过伤？”

大野抿着唇，被体内的热量烫得微侧过腰，又被松本拉回来。男人视线迷茫，像在浑沌的思想中寻找以往的记忆：“我想想……好像是年轻时喝醉了，被朋友问到无痛症的事……有人说想试试我到底知不知道疼，不是有那个实验吗？用锤子敲膝盖然后测试反射神经的。”

大野说着，像回忆起什么傻事一样，自己跟自己笑起来：“我们当时都喝多了，拿酒瓶做实验，负责敲我膝盖的那个人做了几次，看我真没反应，下手就重了些，其他人再一起哄……后来人都跑了，我想站起来，结果身体一下子从左边垮下去，我当时还以为自己是喝得太多，失去了平衡。好像从那以后我的膝盖就偶尔会出毛病。”

他回忆起这件事时，脸上还挂着追忆般的笑容，仿佛在谈论另一个人身上发生的一段有趣的故事。

松本陷入了沉默。他看着大野，想不出该用什么语言传达自己的心情。

他默然了许久，久到大野也意识到哪里不对劲，抬眼看向他，眼中的水光泛着疑惑。最终，松本俯下身，抱住了男人。

这个怀抱比以往的任何拥抱都要温柔，也更紧密。怀中的躯体十分纤细，同时具有独一份的坚实。两颗心脏在至近距离下彼此呼应般跳动。松本揽住大野的腰，五脏六腑快被心酸和痛惜揉碎。

很久以前，大野曾经对他说过，自己不懂得失去的痛苦，也就不明白收获的喜悦。无所牵挂，无所畏惧。死亡对他来说没有任何意义。当时松本还无法理解大野言语中的重量，只觉得他与世界脱轨，思考方式异于常人。

或许大野的确不同于其他人。他所见的风景，所处的世界，其他人永远体会不到。但即便如此，这个男人也与普通人一样，会受伤，会生病，在松本的触摸下，对疼痛甚至会比普通人更加敏感。

然而与此相对的是，大野根本就不懂得该如何保护自己，珍惜自己。

两人的喘息声逐渐乱了节奏。大野辛苦地攀缠着松本的身体，手指随进出不住在他的后背上搔抓，眼角到耳边湿了一片。

松本顺着泪水滑落的痕迹啄吻，轻舔他的耳垂，低声道：“我能射在里面吗？”

大野一开始没听清他的话，眼神迷离着靠过来，撒娇一般蹭着松本的唇角。青年又重复了一遍，男人才眨眨眼，眉头微微拱起：“嗯……？没戴套？……不行、”

松本有意哄他，耳鬓厮磨间，揉着他的腿根腰腹，挺入进最深处，在温暖的包裹中研磨。大野咬着下唇，承受不住地猛摇了几下头，吐出一声高亢的呻吟。

松本又劝了一遍：“一会儿我帮你清理。你也累了吧？洗完澡以后可以好好休息。”

大野垂着眉眼，下唇撅起，吸了吸鼻子，放弃般地偏过头，摆出默许的姿态。

——不是、你拒绝的态度再强硬点啊？怎么这么随便就答应了？要是换成女性你知道这一下可能会招来什么后果吗？

松本又气又恼地在心里默念。这么轻易被说服，不让人担心就怪了。

要是把这人放出去，他不会糊里糊涂就被别人拐了、或者把自己卖了吧？

说起来，松本问大野到底是怎么进组织时，大野的回答也是别人觉得他有用，他同意了，就加入了。怎么听怎么草率。

这人莫不是被坑蒙拐骗了糊里糊涂决定的人生走向吧？

松本越想越觉得有可能，心头火气直窜，手下的力气也狠了几分。大野疼得吸了几丝凉气，无措而不解地看着他。松本注意到他惊慌的视线，忙松开手，亲着他额头鼻尖，轻声安抚。

激情过后，松本将大野抱进浴室。大野比刚睡醒时气势萎靡了许多，倚在松本身上，时不时因他在体内活动的手指发出几声喘息。

松本仔细地清理着，从大野穴口拔出的指尖上沾的东西在水流的冲刷下迅速散去。他眯起眼，胸口的郁结之气使他烦躁不已。

他想清除大野身上其他人留下的所有痕迹。

那些不珍惜这个人、不尊重这个人的混账们在他身体和心灵上留下的伤痕，他想全部抹去。

因为自己没有痛觉，所以允许松本在焦虑症发作时借伤害他缓解。而且在明知会面对什么时，依旧可以笑着对松本说自己会包容他的一切。

无欲无求，无忧无畏。松本从来没有接触过如此强大、如此让他痛心的灵魂。

不受尊重也好，被取乐欺辱也好。没有人告诉他那些不该发生在他身上，也没有人曾握住他的手，对他说他的生命是有价值有意义的存在。

在适意的水温与松本的爱抚中，大野慢慢陷入了沉睡。松本轻轻拍着他的背部，牵起他的手，在手背上落下一吻。

“少当家的！之前您让我查的事有下落了！”

听见响声，松本下床去开门。大槻一脸激动地闯进来，手里握着几张纸。

松本皱起眉，对他比了个噤声的手势，回头看看大野，转过身，示意大槻先出去，自己随即跟上，轻手轻脚地关上了门。

两人走到酒店的阳台，松本接过大槻手中的纸张，问道：“怎么回事？”

“上次利用浮田引来条子的是尾瀬组，具体情况已经摸清了，他们那边也和浮田有交易，但进的货没我们多，前段时间和东南亚那边勾搭上了，就想踹掉浮田。”

松本粗略看了一遍卧底带来的情报，冷笑道：“所以直接把浮田给卖了，顺道再拉上我们下水是吧。”

大槻点点头：“现在他们与条子正互相利用，条子那边想挖出他们从东南亚进冰和叶子的证据。”

松本捻着纸边，沉吟不语。

他们组不碰毒品生意，主要靠收保护费和放高利贷运营，因此在地盘扩张及分割上态度强硬，组员极多。为了维持这个庞大的组织，管束行为的纪律和管束精神的信义必不可少。不少政员冲这个名声与他们交易，为了组织行事上的各种方便，他们需要为对方提供财力支持。

如今解决敌对势力没以前那么容易，从前两伙人各抓一群会打架的火拼就好，现在各方势力互相掣肘倾辙，没有曾经那么明显的实力差距，很难直接扳倒一个组织。

松本想了想，突然笑了起来：“尾瀬组的继承人，是那个煲猪肉煲得牙都烂了的废物吧？”

大槻应了声是。这事不算新闻，尾瀬组当家一辈子就这么一个宝贝儿子，恨不得宠上天，结果那小子染上了吸食冰毒的恶习，年纪轻轻，整天失眠抑郁，牙烂得精光，据说老二也不顶用了，现在与废人没有什么不同。

“我听说那个老头子疼他疼得不行，不管他多不中用，也从未打骂过，每年生日还要大张旗鼓为他庆祝。”

松本的话头微微一顿，“查查他什么时候庆生。我要给他们组送份大礼。”

大槻被他语气中的寒意激得后背一凛，颔首低眉，安静地退了出去。

新年伊始，MAISON TATERU酒店大厅正一派喧闹，侍应生们进进出出，大厅内部杯盏交踵，正中央坐着的人面黄肌瘦，双目无神，软瘫瘫斜靠在椅子上。

突然，门外传来一声巨响，一群人拿着武器闯进来，为首的举着把手枪，朝距离最近的桌子按下扳机。后面跟着的人拿着铁棍短刀，冲大厅里的人扑过去。瓷盘玻璃碎裂声与怒吼尖叫声杂在一起，场面立刻陷入混乱。

枪声只在最开始时响了几下。尾瀬组的人很快意识到这帮人只是来砸场子，并非搏命。普通的酒店工作人员在场，一旦闹出命案，不知道会有多少目击证人，光天化日之下，对方似乎没这个胆量。

他们是来参加庆生宴的，手里带了家伙事儿的人不多，很快，不少人身上都挂了彩，包括庆生的主角本人。好在外面已经传来警笛声，来闹事的人毫不恋战，迅速离开了大厅。

酒店的人同时叫来了救护车与警车。尾瀬组的人留了几个接受盘查，其他负伤比较严重的则为了躲警察钻进了救护车里。

地方警局里有人知道他们的长相，但这次是他们被袭击，酒店的人也能作证，警察不能拿他们怎么样。

这一切都发生得太蹊跷。意义不明的袭击，来得过早的警车，轻松过关的盘问。组员中有头脑转得比较快的，仔细琢磨了一番，突然意识到哪里不对，抬起头，震惊地望着救护车离开的方向。

与此同时，市立医院内，几名护士正围在轮椅边，微笑着将面黄肌瘦的青年推向尿常规检查窗口。

“大野呢？”

身后噔噔噔几声脚步急匆匆赶来。律馬回过头，看见眉头深锁的松本站在自己身后。

律馬对他焦急的模样很是不解：“去执行任务了。您找他有什么事吗？”

松本眉角一跳：“什么任务？”

“就是今天尾瀬组的……”

松本直接打断他：“谁让他去的？”

“他自己来请示的，反正今天不需要他值班，您也不外出，我就同意了。”

松本按着眉间，努力克制自己对无关人员撒气的冲动，过了半晌，才开口道：“等他回来，让他直接来见我。”

律馬点点头，却见松本仍站在原地。面带怒气的青年沉默了两秒钟，又摇摇头：“算了，我就在这里等他。”

无线电另一端汇报着今天的成果，说到对方做了常规体检以后发现结果呈强阳性，现在正与条子周旋得焦头烂额的环节，声音中的雀跃能让人轻易想象出对面的人此刻的眉飞色舞。

大野关掉了无线电，给律馬发了条信息。对方给他的回复是少当家的正在等你，赶紧回来。

大野疑惑地歪了下头，对司机嘱咐了一句。

回到主宅，松本当真站在院中小径上，面色阴沉得吓人。大野不知道自己哪里又惹到他，刚迈出两步，松本便抬起脚，大步流星地走过来，一把抓住大野的手腕。

他本想拉着大野回自己房间，结果刚一碰到男人的身体，对方登时疼得嘶了一声：“等、你先别碰……！”

松本一惊，意识到他受了伤，忙松开手，气恼道：“谁让你自己找事的…赶紧过来！”

他把大野催赶进自己房间，推着男人坐下，扯开他上衣的纽扣。大野的左肩绑着紧急处理用的布条，灰色布料染了发黑的血迹，创口处糊了一片狼藉。大野之前穿着黑西装，乍一看看不出什么端倪，西装里子也浸了不少血。

大野看松本神情一阵青一阵白，摸不清他什么心思，只能试探着问：“突然怎么了？……要不我先去处理下伤口？会弄脏榻榻米的。”

松本双眼隐隐发红，恶狠狠地瞪过来：“你哪儿也不许去。”

他站起身，拿出医药箱，谨慎地避开大野的皮肤，将止血的布条剪断。

大野奇怪地看着松本。

他感觉不到痛，送去医务室处理下就好，反正普通人闻之色变的消毒缝针一类的他也不怕。由松本来帮他处理，青年还要小心不碰到他身体，平添不少麻烦。

他正疑惑着，松本突然开口道：“谁让你去参加这次的行动的？”

“……？我自己想去的。毕竟上次那帮人差点害了我们两个，尤其是你，要不是当时跟着去的人是我，说不定你就没命了。”

松本看了他一眼。大野说这话时并不像邀功，更像在叹息，眉头皱着，十分懊悔的模样。

松本仔细地擦拭着刀口附近的血痕。“下次别自作主张参与这种事。你又不是什么好战分子，保护好自己就行了。”

大野一时间没理解他的意思：“保……啊？”

“听不懂我说什么？我说让你再惜命一点，不要这样抢着上战场，像个普通人一样贪生怕死点、爱惜自己一点不行吗？受了伤先找地方治，而不是这么随便处理了然后放着不管，还在乎榻榻米会不会弄脏——”

松本的声音逐渐梗塞，仿佛被逼到绝境。大野怔怔地看着他，胸口被青年眼中的恳切与悲痛撼动出几声闷响。

“你对我来说是很重要的存在。痛楚也好，生命的价值也好，你缺失的、不理解的东西，我会全部告诉你。所以——”

“——所以、你给我再珍惜自己一点啊……”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

你对我来说是很重要的存在。

——松本是这么说的。

手中的医用酒精容器被捏得发出几声破裂寸前的脆响。总是骄傲地翘昂的睫毛仿佛挂了无比沉重的负担，微弱地扇晃着。

以随时会哭出来一般的悲伤的表情和声音，松本向他如此懇诉道。

那究竟是作为他的下属、还是一个有一定交集的熟人、还是唯一能碰触的人类、亦或者是建立在那之上的，作为一个被捆绑限制了对象的方便的床伴对他而言很重要，大野不得而知。

他几乎要问出这个问题，然而词句在舌根疯长，又被他强行截断于唇边。

他害怕松本的回答，怕松本回答得过轻或过重，都无法准确填满自己内心的空洞。

有人敲门。大野循声抬起头，松本的视线纹丝不动，淡淡道：“进来。”

律馬推开门，瞟了坐在角落里的大野一眼，跪坐到松本的几案前，呈上本月中层干部的各项报告。

松本翻看了一会儿，问了几个人事变动的问题，让律馬退下。大野始终坐在原位，一言不发。

门被重新关好，房间恢复了沉默。

松本原本在看书，现在手里的东西换成报告，坐姿神态并无任何不同。大野盯着他的侧脸，焦点从额头落到眉眼，再到鼻梁嘴唇，又回归起点。松本的注意力正集中在报告书上，没有意识到他过分僭越的视线。

过了许久，松本放下手中的文件，活动着肩膀，恰巧撞上大野的目光。

“……？怎么了？”

大野仿佛才回过神一般眨了眨眼，脱口而出道：“没、就觉得你挺好看的。”

“…………”

松本愣了两秒钟，草草说了句“是吗”，重新转过头，不再与大野对视。

大野看着他黑发间粉白色的一抹，心里酸涨得厉害，一手撑在榻榻米上，挪动膝盖蹭过去。松本听见他这边动静，又转了些角度，给大野看他大半个背影。

男人没被他的态度逼退，反倒更粘糊地倚上来，指尖轻搭在松本的手臂上：“害羞了？”

青年回头似嗔似恼地狠瞪了他一眼，拉开他手的动作却很温柔：“回去呆着去，少乱动。”

大野不满地皱眉：“你都把我关一个多月了。现在怎么连我动不动都要管？”

这一个月来，松本始终将他拘在自己房间内，吃睡起居全与自己一起。组里早起了流言。毕竟像律馬那些时常进出松本房间的人一眼就能看出大野根本没在工作，只是从早到晚坐在松本身边发呆，不知到底以什么名义享受这样的待遇。

大野接到的命令是把伤养好，在痊愈之前不得外出。但松本似乎没有对外说明这一点。组织内不会有人敢向他本人打听原因。仅凭下面的人自己猜测，多不着边际的理由都能冒出来。

“我没说不让你动，是让你少来烦我。”松本嘴上说着，又抬起手，理好大野在方才的移动中弄乱的袖口衣领，语带无奈道：“和服要穿得整洁点，你看看你，这扯开一片那抻出去一条的。”

大野身上的衣服是松本准备的，还没穿惯。他看着松本一边数落一边认真帮自己整理的模样，突然凑上去，在青年的脸颊上嘬了一口。

松本被他亲得愣在当场。大野若无其事地坐下去，蹭回角落里，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

大野睡了一个下午，再睁开眼，已经到了黄昏。他半睡半醒地眨着眼，翻了个身，耳边飘来阵窸窣声。

手脚被什么绊住。大野摸索了条缝隙，掀开身上的东西。

深靛色的布料，内里触手平滑，表面绣着藤花暗纹。是松本的羽织。

他坐起身，双眼慵淡地转了转。寂静随昏暗的光线在房间里蔓延。睡时囤积的温暖逐渐散去，指尖隐隐发凉。大野抱着羽织，意识清明了些，抿着唇，站起身，向障子门走去。

走廊里传来几声对话，人声像隔着些距离，隔着纸门，听不太真切。大野站在门边。有人向这边走了过来，脚步声坚定有力。男人将门拉开了道缝，仰头看着松本。

青年的视线从大野仍带着几分暮气的脸移到他怀中的羽织，再回到大野的面上：“睡够了？”

男人用力眨眨眼，没有回话，将门拉得更开了些，让松本进来。

他注意到松本眼底的沉郁。“发生什么了？”

“尾瀬家的小子死在监狱里了。”松本叹了口气：“他老爹还在用交易情报周旋，想保他出来，结果他身边没人看着，腹泻几天，直接死在了马桶上。”

大野陪着他坐下，问：“那帮人找到我们下手的证据了吗？”

“没有。之前人还活着，老头子跟疯了一样动用各种手段想救他。最近这几天一点动静都没有，整个组都像人间蒸发了似的。”

松本说着，摇了摇头，按着肩膀脖颈，活动了一下筋骨。

大野知道他不怕对方报复，静静看了一会儿，牵住他的手，拉着他躺下。

松本半倚在他身上，转过头，轻吻他额角，一只手探进他袖口，在手臂肌肉上摩挲。

这些皮肤接触已经成为两人约定俗成的交流。大野化进松本的怀抱里，手掌托在青年的发间，任他在自己鼻尖唇角落下无数的亲吻。

两人温存了许久，直到门外传来关于晚餐的询问声，方才恋恋不舍地分开。

餐盘茶具端了进来。碟碗中央是螃蟹锅。松本盛了些配菜，将碗放到大野面前，提醒了他一句小心烫。

几天前松本问过他最近想吃什么。这锅中放的是松叶蟹，肉质较散，一口咬下去，香味在口腔中弥漫开，汤汁味道清淡，衬托出蟹肉的鲜甜。

松本偶尔会把自己一侧的小菜分出来些，放进大野的碟子里。大野不挑食，松本给他夹什么，他都乖乖往嘴里放。有时松本注意到他吃到哪样东西时神色明显一变，就多问一句他喜不喜欢这道菜，以后什么时候想吃。

“你等下、”松本突然叫住他，起身拿了纸巾盒，再坐回来。

大野手里捏着生春卷。松本看见他不解的表情，无奈地抽了几张纸，抓住他另一只手，擦掉沿着掌心滑进衣袖的酱料。

松本将纸巾团进大野手里，点点同样掉了几滴暗色液体的桌面，示意他自己擦干净，口中碎碎念着：“又不是小孩子了。”

大野笑了笑，笑到一半，松本又伸出手，用拇指揩掉男人沾在唇边的酱汁，再收回去，很自然地舔去了那一小块污渍。

一个多月前，这些自然与亲昵还未成立。大野不习惯松本对他如此照顾，总觉得别扭，千方百计找借口推辞或打岔。为此，松本还与他争吵过，质问他为什么不愿意接受自己的好意。

当时大野支支吾吾，颠三倒四，扯不出什么答案，最后被逼急了，争执时几乎是耍赖一般的蛮横语气，嚷嚷说对我好不如让我疼，那样我就不用这么纠结了。

松本也动了肝火，把他绑起来，掐着他还未完全愈合的伤口，看着血从纱布下一点点晕染出来，瞪着大野，问他现在好受了没。

大野疼得面色苍白，呼吸都弱了下去。松本从没这样伤害过他。男人朦胧间看见青年眼中冷硬的光，身体内外的疼痛逼得他佝偻成一小团，喘息变得断断续续。

“……”

松本的手移到他小手臂处，沉默了许久，终于叹了口气。

“明明就不喜欢疼，还非要说那种话……”

他这么一说，大野越发觉得委屈，重重地吸着鼻子，扭过脸，不想看他。松本把他的脸硬扳回来，轻轻擦拭着泪痕，又问了一遍：“能告诉我你为什么不希望我对你好吗？”

“…………因为我不习惯。”

大野的回答中鼻音很重，松本一时间没能理解他的意思：“嗯？”

“因为我不习惯、”他抽噎了一下，“我一个人呆惯了，不需要人照顾，也没人这么对待我。……我不知道该说什么，该做出什么样的反应。你对我好，我又没法回报你什么，再说我也不需要——”

松本突然贴了过来，抵住他额头，一字一句道：“我说了，你缺失的东西，不理解的东西，我会全部告诉你。没有人这么对待过你，那以后就由我来填补这个空缺。”

他看着大野怔忡的模样，咧开嘴：“你不需要考虑该怎么回应，只要接受就好了。”

那是一个灿烂而自信的微笑。

在大野放弃抵抗后，松本的温柔与细心很快融入他的生活，速度之快，仿佛它们注定属于大野，自然得让人挑不出错处。

与松本的共处，会让大野认识到自己究竟缺少了什么。

为什么松本会产生珍惜他的想法呢？

大野对自己的生命没有任何感觉。而松本看向他时，对方的双眸中总会有不加掩饰的爱护。

如果只把他当做身体接触的对象，没必要对他生活起居无微不至到这个地步。

所以松本想保护的是他这个人吗？

在他的眼中，大野智究竟是个怎样的存在？

大野自己看不清、觉得没有必要看清的存在，在松本眼中，是否是另一种姿态呢？

每当想到这里，大野都会觉得空虚。松本知道痛楚，知道与人接触的喜与忧，知道寂寞，知道失而复得的喜悦。他的完整，恰好反衬出大野的丧失。

这一个多月里，大野渐渐喜欢上松本的注视。在松本热切的目光中，他缺失的部分被熔炼成能嵌进他空洞的形状。一个完整的大野智就活在松本的眼睛里。

“……啊、…唔…”

黑暗中，两人相对而坐，手臂缠在对方颈间腰间。大野抬了抬腰，相连的部分发出阵过于粘腻的响动。两人同时低叹出声。

大野恍惚地看着松本的眉眼，低下头，吻住青年的嘴唇。

高温让他口干舌燥。体内滚烫的热量灼烧着他的五脏六腑。仅仅保持交合的姿势，与快感相近的酸疼和身体被贯穿般的痛楚就令他想咬牙逃离。

松本大概注意到他的神态，握住他的手，低声道：“别勉强自己。”

大野用力摇了摇头，反握住松本，与他十指相扣。

像这样牵手时，他的心脏仿佛从正中间裂开，一半被前所未有的快乐填得鼓涨，另一半则碎成小片，一块一块地塌陷，坠入深渊，听不见回音。

“疼、……”

大野抱着松本的肩膀，随着感情与仿佛随时要撑裂他胸口的痛楚，断断续续地吐出自己也无法完全理解其中含义的单词。

“疼……好疼、”

温暖的、令人依恋的，却又悲伤到让人胸口发疼的感受。

松本拉开他的手，将他推倒在被褥上，缓慢地抽插起来。体内的热量与质量高涨到大野无法承受的程度。男人摇着头，吐出几声呜咽般的呻吟。

进出的动作变得越发激烈。大野的意识逐渐模糊，朦胧中，他胡乱摸索着，仿佛要将自己的愿望印刻在对方身体上一般，紧紧握住松本的手腕。

如果。

只是如果。

如果这个世界上存在神明，请不要再用这样残酷的方式伤害这个害怕孤独的青年了。

他值得更好更温柔的世界，值得一个同样完整的、温柔的、懂得自爱与珍惜他的人。

黑暗中，只有胸口的痛楚无比清晰。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

“大野他最近像变了个人似的。”

松本眼中光彩略一摇曳，顿了一瞬，重新落下笔尖，淡淡道：“是吗。”

岡田微笑着点头：“该说他变温和、还是柔软了呢……总之气质的确变了不少。前几天我们出去吃饭，多聊了几句，他还提到了二代目您的事。”

松本抿起唇，笔锋微斜，竖线框中扭出去一画。

外面突然传来一阵脚步声。大野气势很足地拉开门，与岡田对上视线，又转头瞪向松本。

“你先出去吧。”松本对岡田吩咐道。对方站起身，含笑走到大野面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，走出房间。

大野反手拉上门，坐到松本的几案前，一言不发地盯着他。

松本心里觉得好笑，面上恍若不察：“怎么了？”

“……你找他过来干嘛？”

松本端着架子，故作姿态道：“问两句话而已。他是我的下属，这点事还要向你汇报吗？”

“……”

大野被他的语气激得恼了几分，鼓着眼瞪他。

这两天松本终于肯放他出门。然而大野走在宅子里，总能看见其他人对他指指点点，走近过去，他们又摆出副毕恭毕敬的模样，刻意得过分。他心里纳闷，直到今天逮到门卫闲聊，才知道松本在放他出来活动之前，去主宅向现任头目说明了他们的关系，连今天叫岡田来，都被人打趣成是找娘家亲友团话家常。

他就说为什么这几天别人看他的眼神那么奇怪，感情他们是把他当成官方承认的松本的伴侣了！

“没事做你就过来陪我练字。别在那儿傻愣着。”

松本见他不言语，主动上前握住他的手，将他拉到自己身边。

大野扯了两下，被松本牢牢按住。青年见他不满，反而很愉快地笑起来，用鼻尖嘴唇蹭他耳鬓。

大野的气被他闹得逐渐泄了，挣动的力道也弱下去。他扫了两眼桌面，指着松本刚才写歪的那一行字：“这里怎么了？”

“……没什么。”松本看向别处，转移话题道：“下午陪我出去一趟。”

大野皱起眉，回忆着松本的预定行程：“今天有商谈？”

“不是，我要去见朋友。”

——啊。

大野眨眨眼。

说起来，前两天松本临睡前似乎提了这事，说朋友家诞下了次子，打算过几天去送些贺礼。

松本好像很喜欢小孩子，还说过类似于不会从孩子身上感到威胁的话。

“你的接触恐惧症、”大野没头没脑地开口道：“是什么时候得的？我记得你小时候没这病啊。”

倚住的肩膀因他的话猛然一僵。大野注意到这点，接上一句：“不想说也没事。”

“……”

松本默然许久，叹息道：“跟你说也没关系。但是这故事没什么意思。”

走廊里掠过一晃碎笑，伴着咣咣当当的跑跳声，接着传来几声呵斥，随后一切归于平静。

大野转过头，看向庭院中的身影。

暖融融的午后，松本身披羽织，与怀抱襁褓的友人闲聊。也许是怕惊扰到婴儿，会话声很轻。从大野站的位置，只能看到松本嘴角温柔的笑意，听不清对话内容。

宅子的主人轻颠了一下怀中的重量，像在示意松本上前。青年的表情变得有些困惑，他踌躇片刻，伸出手，指尖点在小婴儿的脸颊上。

手套略显粗糙的质感惊醒了稚子，小娃娃脸一皱，哇地哭出声来。

松本乱了阵脚，手冻在半空，忙做了几个鬼脸，结果并不奏效，只好求助般地看向友人。对方毫不介意地笑笑，说了什么话，走向其他房间。

松本仍站在原地，沉默了许久，长长地叹息了一声。

大野走上前，直接扯掉松本的手套，与他十指相握。松本握着他的手，一言不发。

返家前，朋友拉着松本劝慰了许多话，又说当时孩子是要换尿布，时间点偶然重合而已，要他别太在意。松本回到车里，失落挂在他肩头眉梢，没有消散的迹象。

大野紧靠在他身边，让他倚着自己。

“我的接触恐惧症是三年前开始的。当时我性子比较急，年轻气盛的，有什么纷争都喜欢去掺一脚。”

松本提起事情的开端时，神态语气中都多了几分悔意。

“你应该也明白，我的长相比较好辨认，一来二去，其他组织都或多或少听说了我天天出去参与械斗的事。后来，我中了圈套，手下和护卫们也受牵连，都被抓了起来。”

他仿佛又回到当时的局面，怒气在眼中弥漫，双手停留在腿上，死死攥住覆盖在那里的衣料，关节处白得瘆人。

“我醒来时，周围一片漆黑，仿佛有什么东西从四面八方压着我的身体，气味像是血和各种秽物混杂在一起，我恶心得直想吐，然而不管我怎么喊，都没有任何回应。”

“突然，我听见一阵沉闷的金属撞击声，接着我周围的东西连带着我都摇晃起来，再随着一声闷响落下。晃动中，我试图抓住周围的物体让自己保持平衡，脚踩的东西也随着摇晃变了位置，就在那时，我听见了某种我还算熟悉的声音，是骨骼折断时的响声。我意识到事情不对，拼命摸索周边压在我身上的事物，直到我摸到某样东西，用力一握，又仔细确认了一遍感触。”

“那是一张人脸。——不，准确地说，那是人的头颅。”

“堵在我身边的都是人类的肢体，顺着手臂，可以摸到那个人的肩膀、脑袋。后来我知道那些是我的部下。我和他们的尸体被扔进了集装箱里，我听到的是箱子被搬运上货车时的响声。”

大野不忍再听下去，握住松本的手。青年摇了摇头，像是要把积攒多年的苦痛一股脑倾泄出来，继续说道：“我能感受到周围尸体的温度，其中大多数人是刚刚被杀，血沾在我身上，他们的身体却一点点凉下去。我不记得货车开了多久，只知道在那个空间里，我像是被世界抛弃，死亡的绝望和尸体的腥臭让我的呼吸越来越急促，我开始怀疑自己是不是已经成为了它们中的一份子，只是我自己没有察觉到我已经死了。”

“终于，外面传来了几声枪响，我们组织的人赶来救援。当他们打开集装箱，把我放出去时，我才看见箱子里装的都是我曾经的下属。我身上沾着他们曾经活过的痕迹，皮肤上留着他们的体温逐渐变得僵冷的感触，我不像一个活人，倒像是与死人同化了的、与其他生者格格不入的存在。”

“那之后，我发现自己无法碰触其他人，诊断出病症后，我尝试了很多方法治疗，没有收到任何效果。这期间，我的亲人生病去世，我甚至没法握住他们的手，送他们最后一程。”

大野从没有经历过类似的事情，无法透彻地理解松本的痛苦。

他只是不想看见松本无法拥抱重要之物时落寞的神情。

前方是红灯，窗外灯火绰绰，车内一片沉静。大野的侧脸在松本发间轻轻蹭了蹭。

刺耳的引擎声夹杂着轮胎刮过地面的声响刺破了这片宁静，紧接着便是凄厉的惨叫和人群中突然炸开的喧哗声。

像是出了交通事故。几个人皱眉看去，不远处有人倒在血泊里，一旁是辆轿车，司机还没有从车上走下来。

行人纷纷避开那片区域，又难掩好奇地驻足观望。有人从其他车里走出来，去敲那辆轿车的车窗。场面混乱不堪，松本他们想调转方向，前后却都有车堵着，后面那辆车的司机也已经下了车，正在打电话。

附近的交警已经赶到，围到事发地点，有个穿着浅蓝色制服的人走近，敲了敲他们的车窗：“打扰一下。”

松本不疑有他，按住按钮，随着车窗缓缓降下，他仰起头，正对上一张挂着狂乱笑容的面孔。

那一刻，大野在他耳边怒吼着什么，几乎与尾瀬同时拔出枪来。松本只听清了两声巨响，接着便看到满脸皱纹的老人慢慢倒下，嘴角不顾一切的疯狂笑意像在夸耀自己的胜利。

时间恢复了走动。他低下头，看向痛楚的源头，温热的鲜血染红了胸襟。所有怒吼与尖叫都逐渐离他远去。

“去医院！！！”

坐在副驾驶座上的护卫对司机吼道。大野扶着松本，一手按着他中弹的位置，几乎要忘记呼吸的方式。

车子直冲进逆行道，在一片喇叭与刹车声中极速行驶。司机也因突如其来的变故焦躁起来，对车里还留有意识的两人喊：“去哪儿啊？！少当家中的是枪伤！！”

“去距离这儿最近的地下医院、”另一名护卫翻过身看了看松本的伤势：“伤口在左胸，总之得先止血、”

大野手上满是鲜血。他指尖止不住地颤抖着，拼命按着那处伤，还是堵不上直向外冒的热流。

怎么办、

怎么办？

他还这么年轻、还有这么多遗憾——

大野听着怀中青年逐渐微弱的气息，怀疑与震惊让他的大脑一片混乱。

这算什么啊？

不讲道理地夺走他的幸福，现在又要不讲道理地夺走他的生命。

——这算什么啊？

“大野！！快松手！！！”

大野僵硬地仰起头，无法理解对方话语中的含义。医生和护士冲上前来。他看见他们身上与自己呈鲜明对比的白色，下意识地松开了怀抱。松本的温度被剥离，鲜血冷黏在他身上，沉得他喘不过气。

周围的吵闹像与他毫无干系。他站在那里，灵魂已经在松本被带离他身边时随之离去。手术室小得可怜，医生的指示和仪器的电子音清晰可闻。另外两人垂头丧气地坐在休息室里，见医生出来，忙冲上去询问。

“现在怎么样？”

密医一脸为难道：“子弹已经取出来了。可是他失血过多，现在血包又不够用，你们有谁是A型血吗？”

大野的意识像是被他这句话猛地拉回身体里，立刻答道：“我是。”

朦胧中，滴滴答答的响声从未停歇。疲惫让他眼皮发沉，喉咙内部撕裂般的干渴感却迫使他不得不睁开双眼。

雪白的天花板。输液器挂在高处。呼吸时气息通过枯涩的喉管，传来难以忽视的干痒。

松本眨眨眼，忍着疼痛强撑起身体，拿起床头柜上的水杯，顺手按了下传呼按钮。

很快有护士走进房间，还很惊喜地说道：“松本桑您醒了？”

松本看了看病房，皱眉道：“之前和我一起的人呢？”

“您的朋友们去吃午饭了，每天的探望时间分上午和下午各2个半小时，应该很快就会有人回来的。”

他转头看了眼床头柜上的电子表，上面显示时间为1点26分。

医院很正规。可能是先去地下医院处理过枪伤后转送到普通病院养伤。松本思考着前因后果，注意到护士的手伸过来，立刻挥开手臂，冷声道：“你干什么？”

“您的点滴快打完了，我帮您把针拔出来。”

说着，护士又伸出手。松本恼火地挣了几下：“别碰我！”

女性苦笑道：“松本桑，您这样会扯到手背血管的，血液逆流就麻烦了。”

她按住松本的手臂。青年伤未痊愈，又躺了很久，身体没有多少力气，挣扎间，他突然意识到什么，皱起眉，疑惑地看向护士的手。

“请您不要动了，我要拔——”

护士话说到一半，被松本反握住手，吓了一跳，惊讶地看着青年。

松本比她还要震惊。护士和他都没有戴手套，女性柔软纤细的手指被他抓在掌心里，对方的体温没有一丝保留地传递给他，但他心中并没有升起与以往相同的抵触和焦躁感。

就在这时，病房的门被缓缓推开。

松本与护士同时转过头。大野手里捧着束向日葵，站在门外，看着他们紧握在一起的手，默然良久，转过身，离开了这里。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

“遇袭前后，二代目的各项健康数据基本一致。最初诊断出接触恐惧症时，事故对二代目的身体也没有造成过大影响，医生判断是心理问题导致的。这次袭击事件中，二代目险些丧命，去鬼门关走了一回，可能受到刺激，因祸得福，治好了恐惧症。”

“……”

组织头目，松本的父亲老神在在地转了转手中的核桃球，眼皮一抬，瞥向汇报完毕的大野，又看了看坐在下位的松本。

“你是想说，他这病能治好，和你没什么关系，对吧？”

大野应是。

松本阴沉着脸，目光牢牢锁定在大野身上。男人承担着他的视线，表情淡漠，犹如老僧入定。

头目权衡一番，开口道：“你毕竟有功，组织自有纪律，该奖励你些东西。说吧，想要什么？”

大野的身形岿然不动，平静得像片影子：“我想回去做以前的工作。”

他没有抬头去看松本的表情，只听见头目道了声好，便起身离开了房间。

松本没有阻止他。

大野回到房间，收拾好东西，跟其他人知会了一声，便搭车回到了自己曾经的住处。

普普通通的2层公寓楼，与松本宅相比毫无韵味可言，但更符合大野的身份。他扔下行李，一屁股坐到床上，抹了把脸。房间里安静得让人生厌。

这里是他备用的安全房。一旦主宅出事，他可以转移到这里与人接应，因此一直付着房租，只是很少回来。

松本痊愈后，当时同行的司机及护卫都升了职，大野一早便想好要利用这个机会离开。如果对方不同意，他还可以故意犯错，被罚去做其他差事。

大野躺了下来，眺望天花板。

一切都按他的期望进行。松本可以免受接触恐惧症的影响，他如愿以偿离开那份工作。如此顺利，仿佛几个月前他怀抱中逐渐消失的体温只是一场噩梦。

胸口空落落的，像忽地失去了一份必要的重量。大野缓慢地眨着眼，呼吸的节奏不断衰微。

还是下午。阳光顺着窗帘的下摆零零散散地洒落一地。男人合上双眼，意识悄悄没入虚无。

“大野！”

被叫到名字的男人转过头，肩膀被猛地抱住。

松岡笑着拍了拍他肩膀：“你小子，回来了也不联系我一声？”

“昨天搬行李，今天才出门。”大野简单提了句，“最近在忙什么？”

“没什么大事，尾瀬组那帮杂鱼没了老大，早就散了。现在除了定期去我们关照的店里露脸，收收钱，也没什么可做的。”

松岡放开他，语气有些乏味：“我还想着过两天出海玩玩，你要来吗？”

以前大野基本不会拒绝他的邀请，然而这次，大野只是略一思索，便摇了摇头：“算了，这几天我跟他们一起出去巡逻。”

松岡点点头，又揶揄道：“行是行，但你太久没跟人共同行动了，可别拖我们后腿啊。”

“我加油。”大野摸摸鼻尖，低声应道。

晚间7点左右起，红灯区内酒馆餐厅以外的店铺陆续开始营业。8到9点人潮较凶，吆喝拉客的、酒足饭饱摇晃着走在街上的、等在店门口抽烟打屁的，各色人物络绎不绝，从这时间到深夜2、3点，经常会发生小范围争执，店家与客人，或者与其他店之间的纠纷多数由店里人自行解决，但背后组织也需要时常露面镇场子。

走在繁华街上，听着熟悉的吵嚷和没什么品味的喧闹音乐，大野忍不住低叹道：“好久没回来了。”

“你也知道啊，”岡田笑着递来一支烟，“说起来也是，二代目怎么把你放出来了？”

大野眯眼看着烟头火光明灭不定，寥寥回道：“我自己想回来的。还是这边的生活适合我，那种日子太高档了。”

如何高档，又是怎样不适合他，大野没有细说，岡田也没有再打听。同伴只是笑笑，转移了话题：“最近工作不多，偶尔会有没组织归属的小混混来闹事，到时候就拜托你了。”

大野叼着烟，模糊地嗯了一声。

两人走到家风俗店前，店门口吵吵闹闹的，似乎有人在闹事。仔细一看，店员正与名醉汉推搡着，架势像要把他赶出去。

那边闹到街上，醉汉口齿不清地嚷嚷：“——你们他妈的凭什么、老子…给那个贱娘们砸了多少钱——”

他脚步虚浮，挣扎间，对拉他出门的店员又打又踢。对方神色明显恼了，甩掉他的手腕，直接将他踹倒。醉汉骂骂咧咧地爬起来，踉跄几步，朝着墙壁撞去。

墙边立着把工作梯，招牌电子屏还没修好，梯子上还放着工具箱。醉汉这一跌，撞得那梯子晃了几下，眼看着就要连着工具箱一同倒下来。大野几步冲上前，抱住箱子，用它做抵挡。梯子砸在箱子上，角度一歪，向旁边倒去。

大野拎住梯子的边缘，将它扶正，把工具箱摆回原位。醉汉呆坐在墙边，完全没搞清刚才发生了什么。

岡田走近来问：“手没事吗？那箱子好像还挺重的。”

大野甩了甩手腕：“还能动，没事。”

“够狠。”同伴笑笑，把醉汉拉起来：“行了，把他送出去吧。”

“干杯！”

小酒馆里烟雾缭绕，旁边几桌唠得热闹，个个卸了上衣，面红耳赤地争论些无聊的话题，时不时抽上几口落了一长段灰烬的香烟。

大野跟其他人碰了杯，一个人寂静下去。他本来坐的就是角落，猫着背，看上去更加不起眼。

偏偏同桌的人不放他清净，搂着他的肩膀捧他：“大野今天可立了大功了！你摆平了…4……？诶？几个人来着？”

大野摇摇头：“我没记住。”

一直十分仰慕他的后辈举起手兴奋地报告：“6个！后来有两个人被大野桑借力打力撞一块儿去了。”

大概是想起当时场面之滑稽，一桌人都哄笑起来。松岡笑着笑着，突然拍拍他后背：“不过今天你好像没怎么躲闪？自己注意着点，要不哪天又被人从后面一闷棍直接打晕了，到时候我可不送你去医院。”

大野抿着啤酒，笑得很老实：“没事，又不疼。”

松本不在他身边，他什么痛楚都感觉不到。

又是混乱的一夜。乱斗结束，大野抬起手臂，借月光打量手腕刚被铁棍砸出来的淤青。皮肤隐隐发黑，透着青紫色的斑点。同行的人大呼小叫地凑过来。

他眨眨眼，接下一片月光。

大野翻翻手掌。行动如常，没有受到任何影响。

空洞的边缘不知停歇地蚕食着他的胸口。

“为什么你要回去？”

熟悉的声音从身后传来。大野回头，看向颇为不可思议地注视自己的律馬。

“好久不见了。”他鞠了一躬。对方侧身让开，又问了一遍：“为什么要离开这里，回去做以前的事？”

今天是下级定期汇报的日子，松岡带着大野来的松本宅。大野料到会有人来，拿出提前准备好的说辞：“这里不适合我。”

他见律馬露出不赞同的神色，接着说：“反正我本来也没做好护卫的工作，换谁来都会比我尽责的。”

律馬困惑地皱起眉，看向走廊另一边，慌张地弯下腰。大野听见脚步声，也转过身。

他的视线与松本的短暂交汇了一瞬。青年的双眸依旧明亮得灼人。在大野的世界里，这一瞥如同被相机捕捉的定格照。他没有丝毫留恋地垂下头行礼。

一眼就够了。

听着脚步声走近、擦过，再走远，大野闭上眼，让刚刚的一瞥在自己眼皮下方回放再回放，直到确定那景象印在自己脑中，不会褪色，才终于支起身体。

律馬很无奈地冲他翻了个白眼：“你知不知道刚才少当家的是怎么看你的？”

——不知道。

不想知道。

大野缩在床上，耳边又响起白天前同事的问话。

一言不发跑掉的是他自己，拒绝与松本交流的也是他自己。松本生气是理所应当的。

但是很多话，即使摊开来说清楚了，也不会影响接下来的发展。所以大野宁可让一切纠葛都在自己心中完结。

因为他重视松本，沉迷于松本给他的特别关照，所以无法忍受自己不再是对方心中特殊的存在的可能性。

现在松本没必要只缠着他不放，也许松本会逐渐远离自己，不再需要自己的包容和陪伴。

房间里响起点孤零零的抽泣声。背部凉得他牙齿打颤，忽然，白天与松本视线相交那一刻的景象重新复苏。他仿佛从记忆中取回点温度，活动着手指，移到身体下方。指尖钻进裤缝里，握住自己的性器，缓慢地动起来。

体温很快回升，他的动作越来越快。夜间凉薄的空气化成他眉梢发间的细汗。周围缺了与自己相呼应的热源。大野咬住下唇，不让自己喊出松本的名字。

即使发出声音，也不会有人回应。干脆就省下这份力气。

高潮过去，他辛苦地喘着气，从床边抽了纸巾擦拭，又重重地躺下去。

寂寞从胸口的空洞中汩汩地向外涌出。

大野眺望了许久灰茫茫的天花板，终于扯了被子，倒头睡过去。

距离大野离开松本宅已经过去将近两个月。传言少当家马上就要继承头目之位，加上近期组织扩张的速度和行事作风也强硬了不少，下面的人个个摩拳擦掌，只等一声令下，集体出动干一票大的，好通过新头目立威期间的功劳获得青睐。

终于，主宅传来指令，要求中上层干部集合。大野目前是松岡这片地区的二把手，理应参与作战会议，但他没陪松岡一起，连具体的计划都没有问，只模糊听来下次要开战的是以新宿为据点的，最近新诞生的高中生帮派。

与他走得近的人或多或少都看出近期大野在搞自杀式打法，只往人多的地方冲，不管对面拿的什么家伙事，他都不闪不避，看得一旁的人提心吊胆。然而即使是松岡去问他，他也只会装傻蒙混，说自己没注意，然后下次照旧。

——因为我又感觉不到疼。

肩膀传来一阵冲击，大野稳住下盘，飞快转身，精准地踢中对方的下巴。

对面都是些年轻人，稚气未脱的脸，还没做好拼命的准备，打起来没什么特别凶狠的套数。大野边与他们纠缠，心头恍惚想着松本也该有过这样的年纪。

满腔热血，横冲直撞，从未想过未来会有怎样的痛苦在等待他。

踢飞另一个从正前方扑上来的年轻人，落脚点突然猛地歪斜起来，大野一个趔趄，险些栽倒。

他看向自己的双腿。那里看上去一如既往，就像不属于他，而是两块撑起木偶枝干的附属品。

疲劳也好，疼痛也好，曾经他觉得无用的感触，现在却让他无比怀念。

他到底该如何确认自己还活着？

胸口的空洞已经埋葬了他的一切。在一片喧哗中，只有他格格不入，不为名利，也不是为了快乐，仅仅为了让自己找回一点点痛觉，让自己与世界产生一点点联系。

又有人冲上来，手里握着小刀，口中大喊大叫着，生怕别人注意不到他。大野出神地看着对方跑近的动作，以及脸上挂着的，仿佛要燃尽自己以解决掉危害同伴的怪物一般的表情。不知怎的，他突然想抛开一切，自己撞上那刀口。

所有人，所有与他打过架的人都这样看着他，用眼神告诉他：你是个异类。

你与我们认知的常理不同。

你的强大，建立在你的异常上。

只有在松本面前，他可以卸下自己的异常。只有松本会拼尽全力追逐他，拼尽全力保护他。

——好想见他。

大野攥着小刀，任刀锋划破掌心，鲜血洒了一地。袭击者捂着肚子倒在地上，痛苦地呻吟着。

他转过头，周围的混混们忌惮地退了几步，没有人敢做出头鸟，先冲上前来。

大野看着他们满脸的恐慌，在心里叹了口气。

——好想见他。

计划照常结束。伤得轻的个个打得兴起，汇报完情况，都约出去买酒撒欢，释放多余的膨胀的精力。大野行动虽然不受影响，但被松岡强制留下，跟着其他伤得重些的人一起，等密医来检查。

大野坐在休息室里发呆，走廊那边传来一阵阵脚步声，听见外面打招呼的动静，大野下意识想站起身，然而脚腕又是一扭。

松本走进房间。大野没抬头，无法确认对方是否注意到自己。医生先迎上去：“少当家的怎么来了？”

“我来看看情况，有些事用电话谈不如亲眼看看方便。一会儿我就去其他地盘了。”

医生恍然大悟地点头鞠躬，笑着请松本到另外的房间休息，好说明伤员情况。

至始至终，松本都没问大野一句。男人悬着心，听他的脚步声消失在门的另一边，吊着的期待全落回失望的尘埃里。

脚腕果然骨折了，连带着脚趾骨中指到小指的一片，全都在鞋子里折成了扭曲的形状。大野安静等医生帮自己绑石膏，乖乖被护士搀着，躺进了单人医务室里。

“先躺一个月，看恢复得怎么样。”医生嘱咐道。

松岡瞠目结舌道：“这医务室又不是住人用的，只有间厕所，这小子要吃饭洗澡换衣服得怎么办？”

的确，这间办公楼是组织表面上经营的保险公司，楼里没别的设施。大野觍着脸软绵绵地一笑：“松兄你照顾我得了。”

“少不要脸，”松岡拍了拍他，转头倒真开始考虑起来：“……总之先在这儿休息两天吧。要是真没法安置你，去我那儿住也行。”

大野松了口气。医生说要放伤员静养，把松岡带了出去。

已是午夜。大野看着窗外如水夜色染了被角一重清淡的光彩，静静垂下眼帘。

没了人陪伴，寒意迅速填满了整个房间。

他不由自主地想起松本。

就算是出于礼貌，对曾经那么亲密的对象，总不该那么轻松地无视吧。

更何况还是那个比常人重视细节几倍的松本润。

……已经没法再和他站到一起了吗？

大野无意识地攥紧被单。胸口的压迫感让他呼吸越发艰难。

明明是他自己选择的，但实际面对，他还是高估了自己的承受力。

松本不在，他理应感觉不到疼痛。

那此刻心脏传来的感触究竟是什么呢？

这种憋闷的、酸涩的、让他想捂住那里缩成一团的痛苦，究竟是什么呢？

想见他。

想握住他的手。

想——

“想见我就直说啊。”

“——”

大野不可置信地睁开眼，看向床边。

“……为什么……？”

你不是去视察情况了吗？你刚才在说什么？为什么你会在这里？

他看着松本，太多的问题一股脑涌上来，堵得他说不出话。

松本居高临下注视着他，表情中有愤怒，有痛惜，还有濒临爆发的压抑。

青年再次开口：“有什么话就直说。自作主张从我身边跑开，把自己搞成这副鬼样子，还要露出那种好像是我欺负了你一样的可怜巴巴的表情，你怎么这么让人火大啊？”

“……”

大野愣愣地看着他，对松本说的“可怜巴巴的表情”没什么印象。

不过让人火大这点应该没错。

就连他自己也对自己上火，这种时间场合下，居然第一反应是去握住松本的手，确认这到底是自己的梦境还是现实。

松本任他翻来覆去抓着自己的手观察，估计被他的呆傻搞得更恼了，低吼道：“我是真人！你上司给我打电话了，我才赶过来的！”

大野触电般弹开手，思考终于跟上情况，态度萎靡了许多：“抱歉……”

“……”松本沉默良久，长长地叹了口气，坐到大野床边，看着他的双眼，问道：“到底为什么要跑？你说这种话，就代表你没有讨厌我吧？”

大野抿起唇，想从松本的视线逃离一般微微侧过头：“你现在不怕接触人了，没必要和我绑在一起。”

“……？那又怎么了？”

大野瞪向他，嚷起来：“怎、——你治好了不就能和女人上床了吗！”

松本气势汹汹地吼回来：“我想治好我的病又不是为了跟其他人上床！”

他吼完，又咬牙切齿地问道：“你觉得我是那种用下半身思考、一点不挑剔床伴的垃圾吗？”

“你跟我那次不就是被我邀请就答应了……”大野小声嘀咕。

“那是因为我对你本来就有兴趣！再说我才不会背叛你！”

大野立刻被松本的话怼没声了。

不用看也知道，青年现在脸色一定涨红着，一半是气的，一半是因脱口而出的话羞的。

两人又沉默了片刻。松本问：“你到底在不安什么？”

大野闷声不响地摇摇头。他不安的事物太多，一时半会甚至无法想到该如何用语言描述。

他看见松本的脸色中已经带了些疲惫，心底的酸涩逼走纠葛，主动握住了对方的手。

松本轻声问：“你想和我在一起吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那就再努力争取下啊。怕别人把我抢走，你就加倍拉住我，不要让我离开你啊。”

大野听着他的低述，鼻头不由自主地发酸。

松本牵起他的手，在他手背上郑重落下一吻。

“这次换我包容你的一切了。有什么愿望，可以尽管告诉我，不管多么自私、多么任性，我都会满足你。”

说吧，你希望我做什么呢？

大野看向松本明亮坚定的双眼，如同被恶魔诱惑着滑向深渊，轻而易举地道出了自己最大的期望。

如愿以偿的笑意悄悄浮现。

这是一个没有设定期限的契约。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啥时候kudos到70，啥时候开始写番外（纯肉）


	11. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实严格来说还有后半段……但是我最近卡文太厉害，大家似乎又误会了啥，kudos都过70好一大截了还在持续点……感觉不赶紧发点啥很对不起你们😣  
> 总之先这样吧。后面啥时候写我也不确定，就不要专门等了。  
> 依旧是这个设定下惯例的糟糕play（。）

【番外1】

书翻到最后一页。读过尾声，松本摘下眼镜，轻轻按摩穴位，将书放到茶几上。

他给自己倒了杯水，回味了一遍故事全貌，端着马克杯，走向紧闭着的房门。

“大野桑？还好吗？”

松本边问边拧开门把手。与平静的外界不同，房间里回响着嗡嗡的震动与水声。旅馆房间备有换气设备，闻不出气味的变化。他关上门，走到床边，又问了一遍：“大野桑，感觉怎么样？”

没有回答。

确切地说，是没有成型的、可以分辨其中含义的回答，只有几声被封在口塞后的模糊的呜咽。

床上的人全身赤裸，手腕与膝盖上绑着皮铐，双手被锁在床头，膝盖部位锁在一起，上面缠着连到床头的皮带。松本调整过长度，让大野的下半身被拉起抬高，膝盖将将碰到手肘，方便观察他下身的变化。

空调换气扇运转的声音有些煞风景。松本转身去调了一下模式和温度，又走回床边，坐了下去。

身下布帛与床垫的细微活动令大野又吐出了一声呻吟。松本注意到他双腿一直在颤抖，想了想，解开了扯拉着他膝盖的皮带，小心地握着腿弯，按揉被束缚过久的肌肉。

他没有遮挡大野的视线。男人的眼神涣散了许多，与两个小时之前他离开这房间前相比。松本的接触令他的痛觉苏醒，随着按压的动作皱起眉，偏过头，轻哼了几阵混着湿意的低吟。

这桩秘事源自之前大野对松本的不信任。男人骨折期间，松本没动过他，直到确认他痊愈，才把他带到旅馆。也许大野早已隐约察觉到松本的目的，听到他给自己的“教训”时，只是小小叹了口气，没抱怨或者反抗，轻而易举地同意了。

也对。若换成普通男性，体内含着玩具，性器被从根部绑住，放置两个小时，估计早憋得鬼哭狼嚎了。但大野感觉不到痛，更像是做了场两小时的前列腺按摩，还不用担心体力流失的那种。

从松本的角度看去，对方的下身饱涨成紫红色，铃口处不断冒着透明的前液，亟临爆发的器官时不时一弹，液体沾到小腹上，留下光亮淫靡的一小滩。

大野应该意识到与松本接触过密会给自己带来什么影响，双腿大开着，头依旧偏向一边，气息凌乱。松本食指尖搭在震动棒留在他体外的部分上，抬起眼，边观察他的反应，边将底部的开关划到最激烈的模式。

大野明显因突如其来的变化抽噎了一下，身体弹起又落下，胸口到小腹都在反复起伏，难以承受地晃着头。

“好好夹着，要是掉出来了，我就换电池，一直放到没电。”

松本扶着大野的耳畔，重复了几遍，直到大野微弱地点点头，才退开些距离，拿了张椅子，坐到床对面。

响动比他刚进房间时大了许多。大野不敢过分挣扎，双腿蹬在床单上。布料的褶皱收紧再延展，像宗教画里受难的圣徒。

「…う、…ふぅん゛、ん、」

男人断断续续地喘着。快感堆叠，使他整个人看上去既像在被炙烤，又像被拧紧压榨，肤色染成煽情的潮红，眼角也滑下两行生理性的泪水。

他哼出的声音里逐渐能听出音调的变化，似乎在叫松本的名字。

软黏湿润的，一声声的「じゅんくん」。

可惜被口塞堵着，听不真切。松本走近过去，指尖探进大野湿漉漉的发间，解开系在脑后的锁扣。塑料球上沾了不少唾液，拿出来时蹭到嘴唇，将两片唇瓣打得晶亮。大野仰起头，小声说着“这个…”，摇晃了两下手腕。

皮铐上的锁链碰在一起，哗啦啦地响了响。松本看了眼，摇摇头：“现在还不行。”

他说着，坐下去，低头亲亲大野委屈垂下的嘴角。男人鼻息碎而乱，嘴唇抖着，不太情愿地扭开头。

闹脾气了。

明明最开始同意松本想怎么对他都可以的人是他自己。青年被他不合作的态度惹得一挑眉，直接握住了大野的下身。

「…あ、あああ゛！いた゛、や゛だいったいぃ…！あ、ぁあ゛あ゛あ゛」

指尖刚碰触到那块最敏感的皮肤，大野立刻挣扎了起来。被束缚了两个多小时的闷绝和涨痛猛然袭来，男人眼中瞬间蒙了层醺红，叫出来的声音与其说是呻吟，更类似于悲鸣。

松本握着那里，拇指轻轻揉着前端。大野已经哭得不成样子，从头到脚抖成一片，连“痛”字都念不清，哑着嗓子，口中喘着些意义不明的气音。

松本见他叫归叫，自己手中热度倒是没有消退的迹象，便借着越涌越多的体液用力撸动了几下，再低下头，吻上大野嘴唇。

他松开手。大野的痛觉开关被关上，抽泣的势头还没停，牙关微微颤着，寻求安慰般迎合松本的唇舌。

他口中温度烫得很，因为体液流失，内里被沾了唾液的舌尖一搅，细嫩的皮肤全粘连纠缠到一处，水声比平时清晰许多。松本轻咬他下唇，翻身压到他身上，手伸到下方。

震动停止的一瞬间，大野整个人仿佛被抽走脊梁骨般放松地瘫下去。松本注意着两人之间的距离，缓慢地抽出玩具。里面咬得很紧，活动时，能听见内壁绞着玩具不甘心地一点点松口时情色的水声。润滑液浸了大野的体温，在他身下染出几点暗色。

大野仍在小幅度地轻喘，嘴唇和有些红肿的穴口都微微开启着。不知是有意还是无意，视线一直垂着，停在松本腰部那片区域。

「今どういう感じなの？中」

青年低声问道，将两根手指埋进大野体内，感受到内里几乎能烫伤人的温度，忍不住轻叹了一声。

他没有特意攻击大野的弱点，只是为了让他感受得更确切些，把手指停在那个地方。男人连吸了几口凉气，气息不稳地回答道：「お、奥がうずうずして…ちょっと痛いや…」

关西腔都出来了。松本忍住笑，抽动手指，探到能进入的极限，明知故问道：「これでどう？」

对方明显是不满足的，呼吸声沉重了许多，小腹一抽一抽的，五官皱得看上去有些可怜。

「もういじめんなよぉ…いい加減入れって…」

「相変わらず口悪いね」

松本笑了笑，扶着自己的下身一点点插进去，看着大野呻吟时扬起的脖颈，继续说：「今自分がどういう状態なのかってか分かってんの？」

「ぅ、ぐ、…あ゛あ゛あ゛あ゛ーー！！ぃや、や゛、ーーー！！！」

大野似乎已经没在听他说话了。男人的身体弓到极限，悲鸣随着松本的进入逐渐压缩成空促的呼吸，嘴唇一开一合，眼泪代替气息胡乱流淌着。

松本咬牙撑着，低头吻他眼角，等他从冲击中稍微回复些，胸口重新开始起伏后，压着他的腿，将他按成方便自己活动的姿势。

性器埋在大野体内，腺体受了影响，痛楚在小腹那一片徘徊游走着，身体由内到外都是被快感撑得快要炸裂般的钝痛。男人呜咽着些拒绝和告饶的话。松本一个抽插，他便没了声响。

被进入时疼痛会变得清晰，然而当对方退开，体内没有得到满足的酸涨与快感又占据整个身体。进出间，痛楚与快乐交替侵犯着他的感官，仿佛逐渐糅合到一起，无法逃离，无法明晰，永无止境地烧灼着神经。

「もうやらぁあ゛ーー！う゛、ったい、やぁ、いたぃょ…もうゆるひてぇ、」

松本解开他的手腕，拉着他翻过身。大野膝盖和手臂撑不起身体，全向下滑开，感觉到身后热量再度抵上穴口，眼泪晃晃悠悠地落入床单。

松本没继续难为他，抬起他的腰重新进入后，便解开了绑在他性器根部的细绳。大概是因为被束缚了太久，男人并没有直接高潮，器官在松本手里不住颤抖着，无助地淌着前液。

「失禁したみたい…」

松本小声感慨着，缓慢地摆起腰，俯下身亲咬大野的肩膀与后颈。对方吸着鼻子，主动转过头，唇瓣软软地蹭在松本鼻尖和嘴唇上。

里外都被热情渴求着。松本看着大野泪眼里含着的热切，吻了吻他晕红的耳垂，脱口而出道：「かわいい…」

无意识的话语被灼热的气息送进大野耳中，男人身形一抖，直接射了出来。

他连吐了几次精，算上住院期间禁欲的份，体液浓稠得很。松本握着他的腰，终于捱不住过于强烈的快感，抽送了起来。

「ま、れぇ、今いってるからあぁ、！」

大野因高潮时强行插入的快感直摇着头想逃离，精液被甩到自己胸口，又蹭进床单里。

松本将他的耳垂衔在齿间，语气里含着兴奋的笑意：「ほら、頑張れ頑張れ、まだまだこれからだよ。」

「バカ！やだもう離せ！」

大野拍着他的手，边掉眼泪边气急败坏地控诉：「お前まじで後で覚えろよ！」

作为对他这句话的答复，松本狠狠顶了进去。


	12. 一点感谢和说明

**抱歉并不是更新！！**

首先非常感谢Nowayback姑娘在老福特上帮我宣传！！！托您的福这篇的kudos居然上了3位数，我一个人真的没法表述尽感谢之情，请有机会看到的小伙伴也去那边替我转达，谢谢你！！！

另外欢迎大家继续用点心催更！！因为我会觉得自己何德何能+承认欲求被满足而努力想回报点啥的！！实际上本来就在写了想着连感谢和更新一起发，但因为还是有点卡文，怕我更新完还是只有原来的人能看到，所以就提前说一下。

还有要是有新来的姑娘觉得我写的东西可以用来打发打发时间的话，可以点文章上方ID看看别的东西，来都来了就别急着走了多陪陪我吧😭😭😭（拼死的气势跪着扯裤腿）


	13. 番外2（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Jiguang和liiiiiiii姑娘点的play。  
> 依旧很糟糕（望天）

【番外2】

大野走出浴室，看见松本正站在门外整理袖口。

他穿过走廊，问道：“已经收拾好了？”

“嗯，马上就走。……你头发又没擦干净。”松本答着，抬起头，看清大野的模样，不禁皱起眉。

大野眼看他要伸手拽自己腰间搭着的毛巾，退了一步：“再拖就迟到了。一会儿我自己收拾。”

松本看看手表，只好作罢：“……好吧。”

他在大野濡湿的额角印了一吻。男人刚沐浴过的体温透着宜人的暖。

“那我走了。”

趁松本直起身时的空隙，大野偷偷踮起脚尖回吻上他唇角：“嗯。路上小心。”

关上房门，大野扯了毛巾，随意擦擦头发，认真扫视了一遍房间。

周三上午7点40分。松本要跟九州的分部首领见面，根据大野的经验，谈话通常需要两到三小时。另外，松本还会设宴犒劳分部的人，短时间内回不来。

也就是说，他终于等到可以实施自己计划的机会了。

大野不慌不忙地坐下来，拿出手机，点开录音键。

他实验性质地躺倒，浴衣蹭在榻榻米上，窸窸窣窣的声响在录音画面上留下一串不规则的波纹。

好。大野在心里给自己鼓气，手伸向浴衣下摆，将其掀开到方便活动的位置，握住了自己因紧张而没什么精神的性器。

上次松本变着法折腾了他一晚上，美名其曰给他个教训，做到后半，又威逼利诱地哄没什么意识的大野学他说的话。

跟活塞运动本身相关联的混账话占了大多数，大野清醒以后决定尘封那些记忆，当它们不存在。但他很清楚地记得自己的鹦鹉学舌里有那么一段，是啜泣着用几乎分不清音节的吐字不断重复「ごめんなさい」。

要是松本是因为之前的事生气，那他道歉也没什么。问题是那个恶趣味的混蛋当时根本就是满面灿烂的坏笑，捏得他屁股大腿青一块紫一块的，纯粹在享受欺负他的乐趣。

大野敢肯定，只要给松本找到机会，他肯定还要再来“教训”自己。

幼稚鬼。虐待狂。干的事怪过分，总结起来又傻里傻气。

大野小幅度地活动着手指，想着松本的眼睛，叹出些热气。

虚张声势的时候很可爱。估计一开始没想好该怎么开场，视线僵硬又有几分强撑出来的认真，对大野说出那些台词时，男人差点笑出来。

不过进入状态以后又会转化成掠夺者的姿态，只凭视线就足以让人融化。

知道这些不同的人只有大野。

任性，自私，狂妄，执念。他们会将这些只奉献给彼此。

——所以这次换你了。

大野清了清嗓子，开始用自己最甜腻的声音一声声喊这则录音的接收对象。

「まつもとさん〜あ゛〜まつもとぉさぁん〜」

他在脑中描绘着松本接到这则录音时涨得通红的脸色，声音里逐渐带了些真实的气音。

比起浓厚的性爱，自慰显得无聊又孤单了点，但快感是真实存在的。大野跟随感觉慢慢加快速度，口中仍不住叫着。终于，伴随着一声按耐不住的呻吟，他达到了高潮。

大野喘着气，用左手捡起手机，关掉录音，找了个大腿根部到凌乱的浴衣下摆都能上镜的角度，给手上的体液拍了张照片。

他抽了张纸巾擦手，按开播放键，以确认有没有好好录进去，听见自己最开始那段，不禁喷笑出来。

又做作又矫情，声音还尖得跟猫发情似的，腻得恶心。

杰作啊。

他手指一划，把文件拖到松本的聊天窗口，按下了发送。

等待松本回复的这段时间有些难熬。但看见对面发来一连串的『？？？？』时，所有等待都变成了别样的乐子。

第二条信息来得飞快。大野眼前浮现出松本不可置信地瞪着双眼猛按屏幕的模样。

「何の真似だ？？頭おかしくない？！あんたクスリでもやったのか？？？？」

「やったよ。でもクスリじゃなくて、『お前で』だ。」

大野把刚才的照片发过去，信息旁的提示立刻转换为已读，然而没有回答。他想象着松本此刻的表情，一个人对着手机笑了许久。

活该。

这次是给你的教训。

松本至少要到黄昏才能回来，比上次大野被他放置的时间只长不短。男人心情大好，把手机放到一边，任高潮过后的慵懒支配身体，舒舒服服地躺了下去，打了个呵欠。

这一觉睡得很是香甜，或许有些过于甜了，再睁开眼，大野的意识仍软软地沉在醉人的氤氲中。

“嗯……”

大野双腿磨蹭着，看看窗外，日光正盛。他眯眼望了会儿外界的景色，未尽的欲望没有消退的苗头，反而化成迷离的纱雾，从身体深处散入各个角落。

体温的上升引出额头鼻尖的细汗。大野轻喘着，半撑起身体，去壁橱里翻出了自己惯用的玩具和润滑。

想调戏松本，结果他也被勾出了欲求。大野小心抽动手指，舌尖抿着下唇，润湿的唾液很快又被呼吸与高温蒸干。

大野伏在榻榻米上，房间里只有他的气息，无人评价他此刻姿态有多么放荡不堪。男人按着最脆弱的地方，难以抑制地呻吟出声，膝盖抖着，怕自己失去理智，指尖又退开到边缘。

他的浴衣还没换。顺着大腿流下的润滑液直滑进他弯折的腿腹缝中，再动几下，又渗进衣衫。

大野懒得管这一团混乱，手指撑着入口，手中玩具的圆状顶端在穴口滑了几下。坚硬的塑料质感强行拓开进入的压迫感令大野喘息声越发沉重。

自己做的扩张似乎不太够，不过大野现在顾不上那么多，确定没流血后，按开了震动棒的开关。玩具在体内嗡地一下搅着水声动了起来。

「ん…っ」

甘美的快乐袭上大脑。男人调整着手腕的角度，控制玩具在自己体内进出。动作全凭他自己心意，时缓时急，不多停留在敏感处。

舒服是舒服的，但和抚慰前面的直接、还有与人相拥的放松不同，可能是想尽量延长快感，感觉最强烈的地方他会下意识避开，全身肌肉紧绷，辛苦得满头大汗。

他又开始小声哼哼，心里想着松本，手掌游移到胸前，捏住凸起，用了几分力气，然而只有微微发痒的骚动感。

「ぅ…ん、じゅ、ん゛…」

就在他呻吟出声的下一秒，房门突然被用力推开，障子门框撞上边缘，砰的一声，把大野从自己的世界里震了出来，呆愣愣地抬起头。

松本站在门边盯着他，脸色难看得很。

像是憋的。

这时机，这表情。大野稍微舒展了下双腿，眯着眼直笑：“你回来了？在外面听了多久了？”

“…………”

松本黑着脸踏进房间，反手拉上门，冲他大步流星直走过来，二话不说就开始扯他已经松垮了不少的腰带。

大野体内还停着震动棒，使不上力气，由着松本折腾。他本以为对方也处于岌岌可危的状态，结果松本只用腰带将他手腕绑到身后，便不再进行下一步，只压在他身上，一言不发地瞪着他。

玩具的动作也被按停了。大野扭了扭腰，端出上目线，故作懵懂地问：“生气了？今天不是有事吗，怎么这么早就回来了？”

松本语气比他想象中平静许多：“时间改到晚上了。等我处理完你再说。”

听见他的用词，大野心头咯噔一下，又嘀咕道：“……还要出去啊。”

“不用担心，那时候你已经睡着了。”

“诶？”大野没听懂他的意思，还没开口问，体内的玩具突然被拔了出去。男人因这突如其来的刺激惊叫出声，软软地半倚着墙壁喘息。

视野里，松本模糊的身影起身离开再回来，手里捏着串粉色的电线。

大野皱起眉：“那个太慢了。”

他这不上不下的，松本买的那款跳蛋又是温和型，只有on和off两个选项，刺激性不足。

显然，松本并没把他的拒绝放在心上，按着他的小腿推上去，露出腿根处的肤色，配合两根手指，将道具埋入深处。

过于亲密的接触使大野的身体越发渴求更进一步的发展，在松本的指尖即将退开时，男人的喉咙里滑出了一声不满的呻吟。

他的世界被松本占据着，目光热切地追随着青年红润的嘴唇，对方若有所觉地低下头，轻咬他的下唇。

大野沉浸在与松本的接吻中，差点漏听了裤腰带解扣时的金属声响。他循声看去，嘴角痞里痞气地一翘：“忍了好久吧？辛苦了。”

松本冷冷地瞥了他一眼，划开了跳蛋的开关。大野抖了抖。不知是否是松本没有注意，玩具停留在比那处更深的地方，刺激着内壁，但快感并不十分强烈。

也就是说他还能再逞会儿口舌之快。大野衡量着继续激怒松本的弊端与看他恼羞成怒时的乐趣，再次开口道：“要我帮忙吗？不过我现在手动不了，要不你帮我解开？”

松本摇摇头：“不用。”

“……？那要用嘴吗？”

也不用。松本又摇了摇头。

大野费解了，难不成松本要坐一边自己做，让大野干看着眼馋？

但这也不像自己容易害羞的伴侣会做出来的事啊。

“你用脚帮我做。”

——对。这种欺负人的坏心眼要求听上去才……

“——哈？！”大野回过神来，慌得猛缩起双腿：“脚？！……你变态啊？！”

“没你想得那么猎奇。”松本翻了个白眼：“不同意我就去其他房间自己做。你自己一个人在这儿待到我忙完回来。”

这威胁很真实，也很有效。松本刚被大野晾了几个小时，应该会欣然地报复回来。大野咬着下唇，心里直打鼓，好容易放下心理包袱，颤巍巍地将右腿探了出去。

他先试探着用脚背碰了碰松本的下身，像是被烫到了，脚趾微微一缩，在松本眼神催促下不情不愿地将两只脚都贴了上去。

这姿势并不方便活动，他小腿绷得快抽筋，表情也逐渐委屈起来。松本见状，把他拎到一旁的书几上，自己在榻榻米上坐着，握着他的脚踝，送到唇边轻咬了两口。

松本坐在自己下位的光景看上去有种别样的羞耻感，大野从对方虔诚的姿态上扯开视线，收回腿，重新贴向另一具身体的热源。

他的脚掌附在那处上下揉动。大野一边注意着力道，一边仔细观察松本的神色。这种动作与挑逗不同，情欲早已蒸腾缭绕，不需要继续撩拨，只待渠道发泄。他第一次做这样的事，脚趾也毕竟不如手指灵活，难免有些担心。

大野刚想确认，体内的玩具突然苏醒，截断了他的声音。

「…はぁ…ん゛、」

他喘了口气，眉眼间多出几分被突然打断的羞恼，抬眼一看，对上松本一如既往的炽热视线。大野抿起唇，改了主意，决定闭口不言。

男人不知道自己现在是什么模样。眼里泛着剔透的水光，眉头锁着，满身上下都是煽情的潮红，像是受了多大的不平，偏偏下半身还不自觉地在桌案表面微微蹭着，仿佛已经脱离思想控制，乖乖被欲望支配，邀请别人更进一步似的。

虽然大野本来就容易受快乐影响，轻易放弃自己的坚持。

松本想着，按下玩具开关的off键。大野立刻撅起嘴，覆在他下身的力道也重了几分。

松本看着他被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇就心痒，撑起身体，把大野拉下来接吻。

大野最开始想躲，松本再次按开开关，他抖了抖，很快便忘记了拒绝，舌尖软软地缠上来，眷恋地亲舔着松本的唇角，主动贴近，在松本的耳边小声唤他名字。

他这样撒娇，通常是想回归普通的性事，热情而甜蜜地拥抱亲吻，直到两人几乎融为一体。相比疼痛与焦躁，大野更喜欢温柔的做法——虽然他的身体的选择倾向截然相反。

但松本的报复还没结束。

开玩笑。他接到录音时没多想，随手点开，大野刚开嗓时那段直接响在整个轿车车厢里，吓得他差点把手机扔到窗外。随行的人一路上，包括回程，大气都不敢喘，个个谨言慎行，搞得松本更加不自在。

现在就因为大野的求情心软，太便宜他了。

松本将大野按倒，搁下对方高昂着的器官，握着自己的下身磨蹭大野的大腿内侧。细嫩的皮肤感触极好，松本活动了几次，注意到大野呼吸逐渐急促，便关掉了跳蛋的开关。

男人被逼急了，摇晃着头直嚷不要。松本按住他的膝盖。敏感之处被控制，大野的反抗微弱下去，吸着鼻子，被松本拉着双腿合并在一起，腿间挤进对方滚烫的器官。

体液蹭在皮肤上，动作时渐渐起了水声。大野手腕上绑的布带仍未解开，只能随松本的动作摇晃，不过多时，青年摆动腰部的速度越来越快，最后保持着这样的姿势射了出来。

有几点飞沫溅到大野唇边，大部分停在了胸口与小腹。松本居高临下欣赏自己留下的痕迹，平复着呼吸，再次按开开关。

大野腰腹重重颤了一颤，徒劳地说了声不要。松本仔细观察他身体与声音的变化，在男人临近高潮时又一次关掉了玩具。

等浪潮过去，体内的玩具便会再次启动，直把他推上巅峰，又突然退却，留他一个人不知所措。

在松本恢复的时间里，大野被反复逼到临界点几次，却始终无法高潮，不得出路的情欲醺得他意识朦胧，重新回到顶点的间隔越来越短，到了最后，快乐仿佛一直处于高峰，粘腻地裹着他全身，即使只触碰发丝，身体都像窜过强烈的电流。

「おねが、もう、おねが、い゛、いきたい、いきたいよぉ…」

再一次被推上情欲边缘，震动却又在他马上攀上那一点之前停下。他不受控制地颤抖着，呜咽着请求道。

手臂被拉了起来。连扶在腰上的手掌都让过于敏感的身体无法承受，大野无力地摇着头，朦胧中，摸到了面前坚硬的触感。

身后的人支撑他转过身，倚在墙上，拉高他的腿，扯着细线将玩具拽了出去。大野因摩擦与随之而来的空虚闷哼出声。又有什么灼热的事物抵住穴口，顺着肌肉的收缩一点点插进来。等待过久的内里热情地包裹住对方。松本深深叹了口气，拉高大野的双腿，将他腾空抱了起来。

重力与体重作用下，体内的器官直侵犯进最深处。大野全身剧烈颤抖着，就这么达到了高潮。

松本的动作并不激烈，只把他抵在墙上，缓慢地摆动着腰，在深处翻搅。

男人小声啜泣着，性器顶端仍时不时冒出几滴精液，体内也一阵阵收缩着。

「甘イキだ。…そんなに気持ちいいの？」

他沉浸在自己给予的快乐中时的模样实在可爱得要命。松本微笑着亲他，在他耳边问道。

大野恍惚地点着头：「ん、おく…きもち、いい…」

「そう？じゃあこれは？」

松本稍抱起他一些，凸起的部分刮着那块好地方狠擦过去，一个起落，大野又是一抖，像是被逼到极限了，断断续续地求饶：「や…もうやら…いきたくない、もうでない…」

「そうなの？まだ元気に見えるけど、」

说着，松本便又抵着墙将自己重重顶进去，听着大野的呻吟，他低下头，在已经听不进去他大半话的男人耳边低语道：

「僕の外出中には寝かせるって言ってたけど、それまでには休ませてあげないよ」

覚悟してね。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是真的全写完啦（撒花）  
> 让我再不要脸点吧，给个面子凑个整（。）如果kudos总数达到120就开新坑。虽然没到我也会写的，顶多写得慢点ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)  
> 其实预定本来接下来应该是BDSM，不过连着写车文我实在是有点过敏，所以下次是单相思的故事。M和O的单相思我都想写。两种是不同设定不同展开，因为不会连着写，所以先写哪一篇，另外那个就要被搁置一段时间了。如果有想先看哪边的姑娘欢迎留言👌

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有kudos与评论！谢谢大家为车提供汽油XD，以及提供了汽油这个说法的xinxin姑娘❤️


End file.
